Love By Fire
by Umuntu
Summary: The ultimate curse, placed on a couple who didn't deserve such pain.


Love By Fire

Love By Fire (Story Of Alges and Airami)   
By Eben Prentzler 

**LEGAL NOTE :**

This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride." Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com 

**FOREWORD :**

Greetings Reader...Jeez! It has been nearly four months since I wrote a story. I can't believe it, I still have that little spark somewhere and it just caught fire as I will take you through another amazing story. 

-Eben Prentzler 

**THANK YOU :**

I would like to thank all my fans and friends right around the world. Without you I would be nothing and I wouldn't have reached an amazing 10 stories...Thank you all :-) 

**NOTE :**

You must read my other story : "The Origin" and at least "The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler" including "The Good Heart" before you will understand the following story, 'cause sometimes there will be quotes of what happened in the previous story or I might even use characters from these stories mentioned above. 

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE :**

Please be informed that the character Kisasian is not the Kisasian which used in other stories, because the Kisasian of other stories is usually evil and twisted. So it is just pure coincidence that the names are the same. The character of Kisasian in my stories, is   
my creation and belongs to me. 

**WARNING:**

Please be warned that some parts of the story contains blood and some very light language. So read at your own risk. 

Contents :

The Characters   
The Script :   
[Prologue][1]   
[Scene I : The Proud Father][2]   
[Scene II : A Family Of Rogues][3]   
[Scene III : Why Alges?][4]   
[Scene IV : The Bastard King][5]   
[Scene V : Brotherly Love][6]   
[Scene VI : The Worst Of Happenings][7]   
[Scene VII : Uncle & Cousin][8]   
[Scene VIII : A Conscience Mind][9]   
[Scene IX : The Chosen][10]   
[Scene X : Rage & Fear][11]   
[Scene XI : Meeting Of The Minds][12]   
[Scene XII : A Plan In Motion][13]   
[Scene XIII : Dawning Of A New Era][14]   
[Scene XIV : Brotherhood][15]   
[Scene XV : The Visit][16]   
[Scene XVI : Old Friends][17]   
[Scene XVII : Water & Fire][18]   
[Scene XVIII : Eria][19]   
[Finale' : Survivor][20]

**The Characters:**

**_Old Characters:_**

**ALGES** (_1st appearance The Origin_) : Brother to Waka and Shwele   
**AIRAMI** (_1st appearance The Origin_) : Sister to Sahar   
**KISASIAN** (_1st appearance TLK3_) : Son of Scar and Zira   
**LOBOMI** (_1st appearance The Origin_) : Wife to Kisasian   
**WAKA** (_1st appearance TLK4_) : Son of Kisasian   
**SHWELE** (_1st appearance TLK4_) : Son of Kisasian   
**SAHAR** (_1st appearance TLK4_) : Wife toWaka & Shwele   
**OROG** (_1st appearance TLK7_) : Son of Alges & Airami   
**ZIUR** (_1st appearance The Good Heart_) : Sister toLobomi   
**SARAFIN** (_1st appearance TLK4_) : Lobomi's Niece 

**_New Characters:_**

**ZIWI** : {_Zee-We_} Mandrel in the Northern Lands   
**UCHE**: {_O-She_} Sister to Ziwi [plays a small role]   
**PEKUZI** : {_Pe-Koo-Zee_} Son of Ziwi.   
**MWANAHARAMU** : {_M-Wana-Hara-Mu_} or Mwana for short...Known as the Bastard King...The one who treats all different from him, like some piece of garbage.   
**KIVA** : {_Ki-Va_} Queen to Mwana...but she is happy with him, only of one reason...she doesn't know what Mwana is really like.   
**MAKINA** : {_Ma-Ki-Na_} Father of Sahar and Airami   
**TUNZA** : {_Toon-Za_} Mother of Sahar and Airami, wife to Makina. 

  
  


**PROLOGUE :**

I know I have created a lot of characters, all the important ones have been discussed and their life stories has been told. But how does all these important ones come into the world ? That is the story that is going to be told. The story of Orog's parents is an interesting one...   
And I wish to share this story with you. So know we must go back to the time of Alges' (Father of Orog) birth, with the proud Kisasian, standing by as his son comes into the world, but his one son is followed by two other sons… 

**SCENE I : THE PROUD FATHER**

Kisasian looked on as his son was born. Kisasian was very happy when he saw his son clearly for the first time, but that was not all. He was even happier to see that only a few seconds after his first son was born, Lobomi gave birth to two more cubs. They were two twin sons. Kisasian was totally dumb strucked by joy and happiness. Kisasian never thought that he, the son of Scar, could ever be the father of cubs. After all the heartache and betrayal by others, he finally found one of the many joys of life...the joy of being a father. A few days after the birth, Kisasian could already start to see the beautiful colour pelts of his sons. One of the twins had a very deep brown colour pelt, the same that Kisasian had. The other twin had a very light golden brown pelt. And Kisasian's first born had a beautiful tan coloured pelt, the same as his mother. Kisasian slowly approached Lobomi, trying his best not to startle the new-borns. 

KISASIAN: Morning precious.   
LOBOMI: You haven't called me that in a while.   
KISASIAN: I know, it must be the joy of being a father.   
LOBOMI: And the joys of being a mother...for me it is just...just...   
KISASIAN: Just what?   
LOBOMI: I don't know...It is such a joyful feeling, that I can even find the words to   
describe it.   
KISASIAN: I know those feelings...   
LOBOMI: Care to share it with me?   
KISASIAN: The first time I saw you...that is when I felt like that. I had no words, nor   
could I find any words to say how beautiful you were.   
LOBOMI: I sense I past tense here..."How beautiful you were".   
KISASIAN: Don't get me wrong, you are still the most beautiful thing on four legs.   
LOBOMI: Thank you.   
KISASIAN: I always enjoy complimenting you.   
LOBOMI: So "Mr. Compliment"...have you thought of names for our sons yet?   
KISASIAN: I've been thinking a lot about it...I think that our first born, must be named   
Alges.   
LOBOMI: Why Alges?   
KISASIAN: Don't you like that name?   
LOBOMI: It's a perfect name...but I've never heard of such a name.   
KISASIAN: You haven't? It is the a very beautiful story...my mother used to tell it to me   
when I was a cub.   
LOBOMI: Well are you going to tell me, or do I have to beg?   
KISASIAN: I tell it to you tomorrow.   
LOBOMI: Why?   
KISASIAN: Well it is already late, and the tale is quite long.   
LOBOMI: Okay, tomorrow then...What about the twins?   
KISASIAN: You know the tales of Waka and Shwele don't you?   
LOBOMI: I can recite them backwards.   
KISASIAN: That is what I thought of...the dark twin will be Waka and the light twin will   
be Shwele.   
LOBOMI: Very wise...the moon and the sun. Perfect names, because Waka is dark, he   
will be the moon and Shwele will be the sun.   
KISASIAN: But right now, I want to stop talking...   
LOBOMI: That will be hard.   
KISASIAN: (ignoring that remark) and the do one thing I've been doing these past   
couple of days...being the proud father of three sons.   
  
  
  


**SCENE II : A FAMILY OF ROGUES**

Kisasian wasn't the only lion celebrating to joy of fatherhood, far to the North, just past the Northern Lands, there was another lion, who was celebrating being a father. His beautiful daughters were only born a few seconds ago. He was standing by his lovely wife, looking at his cubs with awe. 

LION: The Gods has truly blessed us with beautiful cubs.   
LIONESS: I know...we must be the luckiest rogues in the world.   
LION: I know you have been through a lot the past hours, but have you decided on names   
yet?   
LIONESS: Makina, I have already decided names long before I got pregnant.   
MAKINA: Jeez Tunza, you are always prepared for anything.   
TUNZA: I know. I think I'll call this one (pointing to the new-born on the right) Sahar   
and the other one Airami.   
MAKINA: You have made me the happiest lion in the world.   
TUNZA: And you made me a mother and a loving wife and therefore I thank you with all   
my heart.   
MAKINA: Now we are not just a couple of lonely rogues...we are a family.   
TUNZA: Yes...I know...my God, I just realized something.   
MAKINA: What is that?   
TUNZA: What will the King say?   
MAKINA: Not again...you aren't part of that pride anymore. You decided to leave with   
me...forget about that King...what his name?   
TUNZA: Mwanaharamu   
MAKINA: What kind of stupid name is that?   
TUNZA: Just call him Mwana.   
MAKINA: Forget about King Mwana...you are my wife. You don't belong to him   
anymore.   
TUNZA: You are right... I must forget about him. 

Makina and Tunza didn't exchange words for the rest of the night. Makina passed out very quickly. But for Tunza it wasn't so easy. Memories of her past haunted her mind most of the night. She was very exhausted from giving birth, but she couldn't find sleep anywhere. Everywhere she looked she found the terrible events of her painful past. Somehow in the early hours of the morning she found her peace and quietly fell asleep. 

**SCENE III : WHY ALGES ?**

It was the brink of another beautiful morning over Kisasian's den. But the beauty didn't last long, as huge thunder clouds start to move over Kube Peaks and over the den. It wasn't long before the silence of the morning was broken my the monsterous sounds of thunder and lightning. The clouds broke open with a terrible thunderstorm. It rained very hard, but all the lionesses of Kisasian's pride were dry and warm in their den. Lobomi was busy feeding her cubs and Kisasian was lying on the other side of her. Snuggling closely to her, trying keep himself and his wife nice and warm. 

LOBOMI: I don't know why, but I love this type of weather.   
KISASIAN: Well I don't actually like it so much…although rain is the source of all   
life…somehow I despise it.   
LOBOMI: How come?   
KISASIAN: Well looking at this weather reminds me a lot of my cubhood.   
LOBOMI: That's odd.   
KISASIAN: Not actually…   
LOBOMI: What made you say that?   
KISASIAN: Well when I was young…every day was as depressing as this rain. And   
everytime I see the rain…feel the rain…even smell the rain…I just feel   
depressed, the same kind of depression I had when I lived in the Pride Lands.   
LOBOMI: It must be awful for you.   
KISASIAN: But there is always something that beats the depression…   
LOBOMI: And what is that?   
KISASIAN: The thought of you next to me.   
LOBOMI: You are such a charmer.   
KISASIAN: I know…I know.   
LOBOMI: You know what I know…   
KISASIAN: What is that?   
LOBOMI: That there isn't enough room for you and your ego in this den.   
KISASIAN: I'll take that as a compliment.   
LOBOMI: You know we have been talking a lot about your childhood today…how about   
you tell me that story you promised?   
KISASIAN: Which one?   
LOBOMI: The story of Alges.   
KISASIAN: I almost forgot about it…thanks for reminding me.   
LOBOMI: No problem…just start the story.   
KISASIAN: Okay, let see…This happened long ago…and it was actually on a day   
exactly today… 

_The thunder was striking over the vast desert land and the plants was getting all the water they prayed for so long. The rain was coming down hard and the lighting crashed loud through the dark sky. The lions of the desert or called the Lions of the Dust…were also happy for the rain. They already had a nice supply of water in their underground cave. The water came from an underground river, but even the rivers of the underground couldn't hide from the terrible heat of the desert, so this little thunderstorm is all that this little river needed to flow strong again._   
_Hunting was once again slim for the small pride of the Lions of the Dust. Everyone was starving…so they appointed the two males Wanga and Vama to go find some food. They both set out into the thunderstorm, trying to find find some sort of life form. Since it was raining and it was the desert, the fresh water might draw out some creatures in search of the precious life giving liquid. They searched for a few meters and by luck found a small buck stuck to a cactus. Though the buck was very small, it was enough to feed the pride and keep them silent for a few days. But the strange thing was…what was a small buck like that doing in the middle of the desert. Wanga and Vama didn't actually care what the buck was doing there. They only had one thing on their minds and that was that it was food…period. They approached the cactus. When they were about five meters away lighting struck the cactus and the two lions flew back onto the wet sand of from the force of the lighting. When they looked up the buck was gone…only a flaming cactus remained. The rain was coming down hard, but still the cactus burned…"Whoever is the bravest…step forward" said the burning cactus in a sly voice. Vama knew that he was far braver than his sibling next to him. He wanted to walk forward, but he was scared out of his mind. Wanga on the other hand was not scared at all. He walked forward towards the cactus and asked "What do you want?" "I want to give you a gift" answered the burning cactus "come closer and you will receive it."_   
_Wanga came closer and the cactus reached out with one of his limbs and touched Wanga's cheek. Wanga screamed out in pain as he felt his flesh burning in the heat. As the cactus retracted its limb, the fire dissappeared. "Why did you do that!?" Wanga screamed out loud. "With this touch" continued the cactus "I give you the gift of supplying your family with unlimited supply of food. The flame I sacraficed is a gift from the Fire God. Use it wisely and you will have no fear from the God Of Fire…but misuse it and you will die a horrible and painful death." "Thank you…I will never misuse this power you gave me" Wanga said with honour. "Listen closely to me Wanga" the cactus begun again "You know have the flame living inside of you…you will now be known as Alges…the one who has fire in his soul"._   
_After the cactus finished its sentence it turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. Vama and the reborned Alges stood there in the rain, still amazed of the events which has just occurred. But the strange thing was that all though it was raining…Alges never got wet…_

KISASIAN: …that is how my mother told the story.   
LOBOMI: You were right…it was a beatiful story.   
KISASIAN: That is also why I chose Alges. Because when I saw our first born, for the   
first time I knew there was something special about him. I could see that   
there was an inner flame inside of him that would never die.   
LOBOMI: I'm amazed…   
KISASIAN: That I chose such a beautiful name?   
LOBOMI: No, I though only mothers were to become great philosphers…You know   
what…you'll make a great mother. 

Kisasian and Lobomi both laughed a bit. The storm finally cleared, but it was already late in the afternoon and there wasn't actually much to do anymore. So they both just sat quietly in the den…thinking their own thoughts and every now and again, they would share their thoughts. 

**SCENE IV : THE BASTARD KING**

Clear skies hovered above the small ground where the family of rogues lived. They have been living on the same spot for three months since the birth of Makina's daughters. Sahar and Airami, both the beauties. It was already clear that Sahar had beautiful light green eyes and Airami had deep blue eyes. No matter how beautiful the two cubs were they were both the little trouble makers. Tunza was always having trouble keepin her daughters under control. They still had a lot to learn about being rogues in the wilderness. But as usual the learning part was always the hardest. It was a very rough morning for the two parents, but they finally got the two cubs under control and ready for an afternoon nap. 

MAKINA: Jeez, I never knew raising two cubs could be so tiring.   
TUNZA: Join the club…I never had so much exercise in one day.   
MAKINA: So what else on the agenda for today.   
TUNZA: Okay let see…Play with the cubs…   
MAKINA: Check.   
TUNZA: …Get them to sleep…   
MAKINA: Check   
TUNZA: Next is…(thinking a bit) Oh yeah Ziwi is coming for a visit.   
MAKINA: Mwana's mandrel? Do you know what he would do to her if he found out?   
TUNZA: He won't find out.   
MAKINA: Why is she coming anyway?   
TUNZA: She has to examine the cubs and make sure that they are fit enough to travel.   
MAKINA: Well I can already tell they are fit to travel…   
TUNZA: How can you tell?   
MAKINA: By the amount of exercise we get in one day…you must imagine how fit they   
must be.   
TUNZA: They are not fit…they are just full of energy.   
MAKINA: Do you always have to get to technical?   
TUNZA: Yes.   
MAKINA: Typical. 

The afternoon was hot when Ziwi, a very young and beautiful mandrel came strolling towards Makina and Tunza. Although she was very young, she was very experienced in everything she did. Helping lions was her life…her pride…her joy. She came closer to Tunza and Makina, she spoke in the most beautiful crystal clear voice. 

ZIWI: Good afternoon Tunza…Makina.   
MAKINA & TUNZA: Afternoon.   
ZIWI: How are you on this beautiful day?   
MAKINA: Tired.   
TUNZA: Exhausted.   
ZIWI: Having cubs does that to a person.   
MAKINA: Tell me about it.   
ZIWI: Are the cubs ready for their inspection?   
TUNZA: I don't know…Makina, will you be a dear and go and see if they are ready.   
MAKINA: No problem. 

Makina got up and walked to where the cubs were sleeping. Tunza stayed with Ziwi. 

TUNZA: So how is Mwana?   
ZIWI: His usual self.   
TUNZA: That bad huh?   
ZIWI: (giggling) Yeah..it could be worse…it can be in a good mood.   
TUNZA: (laughing) You said it… (calming down) So tell me…how is Kiva doing?   
ZIWI: She's holding out.   
TUNZA: I still can't believe that she is still with him.   
ZIWI: Kiva just can't see how cruel Mwana can be some time.   
TUNZA: It seems that he is just cruel when Kiva is not around.   
ZIWI: Yeah he tries to impress her to show how kind he is….jeez he's about as kind as   
the God of War.   
TUNZA: Don't insult him like that.   
ZIWI: Who Mwana?   
TUNZA: No, the God of War. 

Both of then laughed out loud, when all the sudden Makina returned with Sahar and Airami. 

MAKINA: Did I miss something…what is the joke?   
TUNZA: Oh nothing…just let Ziwi get on with her job.   
ZIWI: Yeah I better hurry before Mwana notice I'm gone.   
MAKINA: (to his daughters) Now listen up you two…this nice lady here is Ziwi, she is   
just going to examine you two.   
AIRAMI: Why?   
TUNZA: She wants to see if you are fit enough to travel.   
SAHAR: Why?   
MAKINA: Because we are going leave soon.   
SAHAR & AIRAMI: Why?   
TUNZA: (to Ziwi) You wouldn't happen to have anything for a headache, would you?   
ZIWI: I see what you mean…allow me. (to the cubs) You are rogues…right?   
SAHAR & AIRAMI: Right!   
ZIWI: And rogues travel a lot…right?   
SAHAR & AIRAMI: Right!   
ZIWI: You have to be fit to travel…right?   
SAHAR & AIRAMI: Right!   
ZIWI: So I want to find out if you are fit.   
SAHAR & AIRAMI: Oh!   
MAKINA: (to Tunza) How did she do that?   
TUNZA: No idea.   
ZIWI: Shall we start?   
SAHAR & AIRAMI: Sure. 

It took Ziwi just under an hour to thoroughly examine each of the cubs. Afterwards she slowly approached Makina and Tunza. 

ZIWI: Okay, I got good news and bad news…which one first?   
TUNZA: Good news rather.   
MAKINA: Good news.   
ZIWI: Okay…The good news is that both are fit as a fiddle and ready to travel.   
TUNZA: That's great news   
MAKINA: If this is the good news…I hate to hear the bad news.   
TUNZA: Spit it out.   
ZIWI: Well there is something wrong with Sahar.   
MAKINA: You said that they are okay.   
ZIWI: They are okay for traveling…but it is something else…   
TUNZA: Just tell us.   
ZIWI: Sahar will never have cubs of her own.   
TUNZA: (shocked) What?   
MAKINA: This can't be true.   
ZIWI: I'm afraid it is.   
TUNZA: Are you sure?   
ZIWI: I trouble checked…it is true.   
MAKINA: Damn it all.   
ZIWI: When are you going to tell her?   
TUNZA: Today.   
ZIWI: Are you sure it's wise…she is still rather young.   
MAKINA: No, we must tell her. She is old enough to know if there is something wrong   
with her.   
ZIWI: Okay, it's your cub…But I have to get going now.   
MAKINA: I'll walk you home…Tunza, go for it. She'll take it better from you.   
TUNZA: Okay… 

Makina and Ziwi walked off. Tunza went to the tree where Sahar and Airami were resting. Tunza approached very slowly, thinking how she will tell Sahar. It was a very complex problem and she didn't know what to say. 

TUNZA: So tell me you two, what do you think of Ziwi?   
SAHAR: She is very nice.   
AIRAMI: Yeah, she must come over more often, she is great conversation.   
TUNZA: We'll see what happens.   
AIRAMI: So what did Ziwi say about us?   
TUNZA: Well the good news is that you are both fit enough to travel.   
SAHAR: Cool, when do we start?   
AIRAMI: Mom, I gotta question…you said that the good news is that we are fit enough   
to travel…   
TUNZA: Yeah…   
AIRAMI: You used the phrase "good news"…so that means there must be bad news.   
TUNZA: Well there actually there is a little bit of bad news.   
SAHAR: Well what is it then?   
TUNZA: It's you Sahar…   
SAHAR: What about me?   
TUNZA: You will never have cubs of your own…   
SAHAR: Excellent!   
TUNZA: (shocked) What?   
SAHAR: Earlier today Airami and myself talked about if we ever wanted cubs and I said   
that I don't want cubs, so looks like my wish came true.   
TUNZA: Sahar dear, you may feel like that now, but in the future you will feel otherwise.   
SAHAR: How do you know?   
TUNZA: Because I was exactly the same…I never wanted cubs when I was younger, but   
things changed and I really wanted cubs…and here you are, both of you…my   
beautiful children. 

Meanwhile just inside the borders of the Northern Lands, Makina was escorting Ziwi to her home. 

ZIWI: I can go from here.   
MAKINA: Don't worry, I'll walk with you.   
ZIWI: Rather not, if Mwana sees you here or if he sees us together then there is going to   
be a lot of trouble.   
MAKINA: Really, there is no worry. I just want to make sure you get home safe.   
ZIWI: Thank you Makina, you are very kind. 

All the sudden they heard a voice somewhere in the tall grass next to them and boy did this voice sound angry… 

VOICE: (furious) WHAT THE HELL ?!   
ZIWI: Oh no, it's Mwana, you better get out of here.   
MAKINA: I think you're right. 

Makina started to walk away. A huge lion came of the grass. A dark brown pelt, with a pitch black mane, made up the lion that stood in front of Ziwi. His deep red eyes stared right through her. 

MWANA: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT ROGUE? 

When Makina heard those words he immediately turned around and approached Mwana, who was easily twice the size of himself. 

MAKINA: That is no way to talk to a lady.   
MWANA: Stay out of this monkey-boy, you are already in deep trouble, don't make it   
worse.   
MAKINA: How dare you insult me?   
MWANA: Do you have any idea who I am?   
MAKINA: Yes, you are Mwana.   
MWANA: I hate that name, my name is Mwanaharamu.   
MAKINA: You probably don't remember me.   
MWANA: I remember you, you stole one of my lionesses.   
MAKINA: I didn't steal her, she came with me.   
MWANA: LIAR!   
ZIWI: He is not a liar…she hated you. 

Without even thinking, Mwana swiped his claws through Ziwi's face and she flew onto the ground. 

MWANA: Shut up…everyone loves me. 

Ziwi got up and wiped the blood and tears from her eyes. 

ZIWI: I hate you.   
MWANA: (mocking Ziwi) "Hate" is such a strong word…you got it mixed up with   
"dislike". 

Makina couldn't take Ziwi's torture anymore…he extended his claws and raked them through Mwana's face. Luckely Mwana saw Makina coming and he only got a few scratches on his face. Now Mwana was real angry. He didn't even say anything, he just attacked Makina. Mwana hurted Makina very badly, by scratching him everywhere. But Mwana's main focus was on Makina's right front leg. He sank his teeth into it and tore a large hole. Makina yelled out in pain and collapsed on the ground. 

MAKINA: (out of breath) Go on…kill me.   
MWANA: (thinking a bit) Hmmmm…I think leave you alive.   
MAKINA: What…you…show mercy?   
MWANA: This is not mercy…I want you to go through life with the pain I handed out   
and when I think you had enough pain…I'll kill you.   
MAKINA: Coward.   
MWANA: Get out of lands…and take that bitch with you. That is the ruling of King   
Mwanaharamu. 

Mwana turned around and walked away. When he was gone Makina limped over to Ziwi and helped her. 

MAKINA: Are you alright?   
ZIWI: I'm fine, it's only a scratch…we better get off these lands and get our wounds   
cleaned. 

Makina and Ziwi slowly made their way off the Northern Lands. 

**SCENE V : BROTHERLY LOVE**

It seems that it is not fair with all the pain in the Northern Lands, there is still a lot of joy in Kisasian's lands, or is there really? It was late in the afternoon as three cubs exited the den. One was Alges, the firstborn of Kisasian, followed closely by his brothers…the two twins Waka and Shwele. 

SHWELE: Hey Alges, why do you always have to walk in front?   
ALGES: Because I'm the oldest.   
WAKA: Oldest? You were born only a minute before us.   
ALGES: So technically speaking, I'm the oldest.   
SHWELE: Don't start with that "technical" stuff again…I swear if you use the word   
"technical" again, I'm gonna hurt you so badly.   
WAKA: Yeah, that "technical" thing is getting old.   
ALGES: Come on you can't blame me if I use my brain and you don't use yours.   
SHWELE: You have a brain?   
WAKA: Alges you think to much…why don't you take a break from thinking.   
SHWELE: Yeah, leave the thinking to the adults.   
WAKA: Shwele is right, you are only a cub once, so make the best of it.   
ALGES: Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?   
WAKA: What wasn't hard?   
ALGES: Using your brain.   
WAKA: I didn't use my brain.   
SHWELE: What else is new?   
WAKA: Stay out of this.   
ALGES: Think about it Waka…(imitating Waka) "you are only a cub once, so make the   
best of it."…You had to use your brain to think of it.   
WAKA: Not actually, I heard mom said it once.   
ALGES: But technically speaking, you did use your brain…if mom said it, your mind   
triggered your memory to remember it.   
SHWELE: He use the word "technical" again…   
WAKA: Get him… 

Alges ran off, with Shwele and Waka close on his heels. Kisasian and Lobomi was close by and saw everything. 

KISASIAN: Ho-hum, cubs will be cubs.   
LOBOMI: Tell me about it…   
KISASIAN: Tell me, was it you that said "you are only a cub once, so make the best of   
it" ?   
LOBOMI: Yeah I think so.   
KISASIAN: Well it is beatiful.   
LOBOMI: Thank you…(changing the subject) You know what?   
KISASIAN: What?   
LOBOMI: I heard from Ziur.   
KISASIAN: Oh really, what's that little bugger up to?   
LOBOMI: Not much…   
KISASIAN: Figures.   
LOBOMI: Except for…   
KISASIAN: Except for what?   
LOBOMI: Pride life is making him tired.   
KISASIAN: He's part of pride, I thought we were is his pride.   
LOBOMI: He has his own Pride.   
KISASIAN: By the Gods, you mean he is a king now.   
LOBOMI: You don't have a problem with it…right?   
KISASIAN: Of course not…he is royalty. But does this mean he won't come back at all?   
LOBOMI: I'm sure he'll come for visit now and again.   
KISASIAN: Let's hope so, he is not so bad.   
LOBOMI: Listen it's getting late, you better go and get those children of yours…   
KISASIAN: Ours…   
LOBOMI: Whatever…   
KISASIAN: Why is it everytime our children misbehave they sudden become my   
children?   
LOBOMI: I don't know, maybe it is because you are a little troublemaker yourself.   
KISASIAN: Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. 

Kisasian walked off in search of "HIS" children.   
Alges was still running away from his brothers. He looked behind him over his shoulder and saw nothing. He slowed down a bit, but when he looked in front of him, he saw Shwele waiting. Shwele pounced him and pinned him hard to the ground. Waka came out from behind a rock. 

WAKA: (to Shwele) See, I told you he'll come this way.   
SHWELE: (to Alges) You might be smarter than us, but you are not as fast as us.   
ALGES: Correction, I'm smarter than you two put together…   
SHWELE: If I were you, I'd shut up.   
ALGES: Really, I think that when you two were born, that small brain that made up you   
two, split up in two…now Waka has three quarters of that tiny brain and you   
have the leftovers.   
SHWELE: I'm gonna hurt you so badly. Come on Waka, let's get the brainiac. 

Shwele and Waka attacked Alges. They all ruffled through the dirt, trying to bite and claw each other. But their fun was quickly spoiled by the voice of their father. 

KISASIAN: (yelling) Okay you three…Break it up! 

The cubs immediately separated. 

KISASIAN: Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? 

A short silence followed… 

KISASIAN: I thought so…you three march back to the den immediately. Well have a   
little talk later on.   
WAKA, SHWELE & ALGES: (lowering their heads) Yes dad. 

The three cubs marched pass their father. Alges was stopped. 

KISASIAN: Not you…you stay.   
ALGES: Yes sir.   
WAKA: (whispering to Shwele) Oh boy, is he in for it now.   
KISASIAN: Hey you two…march…not a word.   
WAKA & SHWELE: Yes sir. 

Waka and Shwele walked to the den, leaving Kisasian and Alges behind. 

KISASIAN: Now Alges, we all know that you are much smarter than Waka and   
Shwele…   
ALGES: I know.   
KISASIAN: But that doesn't give you the right to insult them like that…   
ALGES: (lowering his head in shame) Well…   
KISASIAN: Jeez Alges, you are so smart…why don't you think of someone's feelings   
before saying something to them. Your brothers are sometimes the most   
important persons in your life and if you going to hurt them like this, they   
will lose all respect for you…You know what you must do tomorrow…   
ALGES: Apologize?   
KISASIAN: Yes.   
ALGES: I promise…and I also promise that I'll think before talking.   
KISASIAN: That's my boy. 

**SCENE VI : THE WORST OF HAPPENINGS**

The morning dawned over the Northern Lands. Makina and Ziwi were resting at a stream. Makina was still dreaming of the terrible happenings of the previous day. All the insults, all the pain. He also dreamt of how they got to this stream and how Tunza helped them to clean their wounds. All the sudden Makina woke up. Ziwi also started to wake up. 

MAKINA: Morning Ziwi.   
ZIWI: Goodmorning…how are you feeling?   
MAKINA: Pain…that is all I can say. How about yourself?   
ZIWI: Very sore. 

Tunza came out of nowhere. 

TUNZA: (approaching) Boy, you two look like hell.   
ZIWI: Thanks   
MAKINA: Where are the cubs?   
TUNZA: Still sleeping.   
MAKINA: Good…Okay Ziwi, you told me, you'll look at my leg when it is light.   
ZIWI: Okay, give me your leg. 

Makina painfully stretched out his injured front leg. Ziwi picked up the leg examined the wound closely. It was a very large hole, just above Makina's paw. The flesh was almost torn right onto the bone. Ziwi carefully dropped Makina's leg onto the ground, making sure not to make the wound bleed again. 

MAKINA: Well?   
ZIWI: It will heal, but…   
MAKINA: But what?   
ZIWI: Mwana seriously tore a few vital muscles in your leg…they will heal up, but they   
will be permantly weak.   
TUNZA: Just tell me, can he walk when the wound is healed?   
ZIWI: Yes, but you can never travel again.   
MAKINA: Why?   
ZIWI: If you put to much stress on that leg, then you'll tear the muscles again and then it   
won't heal again.   
MAKINA: What else am I incapable of doing?   
ZIWI: You will never extend your claws in this paw again…you can never hunt again or   
you will permantly be injured.   
MAKINA: Oh well, looks like we found our home.   
TUNZA: Looks like it.   
ZIWI: Oh and when the wound heals up, you will limp a bit.   
MAKINA: I could have told you that.   
ZIWI: Now that I have examined you, can you do me a two favours?   
MAKINA: Sure, which is the first?   
ZIWI: Can I stay with you and your family? I don't want to be alone.   
TUNZA: You are welcome to stay with us.   
MAKINA: Yeah, anytime. Now what is the second favour.   
ZIWI: I wish you to examine me.   
MAKINA: But I don't know anything about medicines or even examining things.   
ZIWI: I'll guide you.   
MAKINA: Okay, what must I do?   
ZIWI: You have good eyes, right?   
MAKINA: The best.   
ZIWI: Now look into my eyes. 

Makina started to stare into Ziwi's eyes. 

ZIWI: Tell me what you see, anything that looks strange.   
MAKINA: Well, your eyes are kind of glossy…it seems that you have a scratch on both   
your eyes. 

Ziwi pulled away immediatley and closed her eyes. Then she started to cry. 

MAKINA: What wrong? Did I do something wrong?   
ZIWI: (in tears) It's not you.   
MAKINA: Then what?   
ZIWI: Yesterday Mwana swatted me in the face. His claws went right over my eyes.   
I pulled away, but not in time. So I hoped that he didn't hurt me to much. But he   
did his damage.   
MAKINA: I do not follow.   
ZIWI: Last night I felt terrible pains in my eyes and I had to make sure.   
MAKINA: I still don't follow.   
ZIWI: (sighing) Okay, you said that my eyes are glossy and that there are scratches,   
right?   
MAKINA: Right.   
ZIWI: Well combined with the pain I felt in my eyes, they are signs of…(a short silence   
followed) going blind.   
TUNZA: Oh no.   
MAKINA: You are going blind?   
ZIWI: Yes…(crying some more) I don't want to be blind.   
TUNZA: (embrassing and comforting Ziwi) Don't worry Ziwi, we'll look after you and   
together we'll fight this.   
ZIWI: Thank you.   
MAKINA: How long before you loose your sight for good?   
ZIWI: A year, maybe less. Mwana did a good job…he is making me go blind very   
slowly.   
MAKINA: Don't worry Ziwi, somehow we'll get Mwana for what he did. 

**SCENE VII : UNCLE & COUSIN**

Somewhere far away Alges woke up. He looked around and didn't see any of his brothers around. They could only be outside, he thought to himself.   
He got up and walked out of the den. When he came outside he saw the twins laying in the sun. Alges approached them. 

ALGES: Isn't a little early to be lazy?   
SHWELE: Don't look now Waka, but the pest is here.   
WAKA: Come on Shwele lighten up…(to Alges) So what you want?   
ALGES: I just want to say…I'm sorry.   
WAKA & SHWELE: What was that?   
ALGES: I'm sorry I insulted and hurt your feelings yesterday. I had no right to do that.   
You are both equally smart, although you don't always show it.   
WAKA: Apology excepted.   
SHWELE: Whatever.   
WAKA: Shwele, don't be like that…he did have the courage to apologise.   
SHWELE: So what…   
WAKA: You can't apologise…even if you tried.   
SHWELE: I guess your right…apology accepted.   
WAKA: (extending his paw to Alges) Buddies?   
ALGES: No…how about brothers?   
SHWELE: Hey, I'll shake on that. 

The three cubs lovingly hugged each other, forgiving them for what they did to each other. It was now peace between the brothers.   
It has been a couple of months since the peace were made between the three brothers. They were all a full year of age and all of them were growing rapidly. Outside the den, Waka and Shwele were basking in the morning sun. Alges came out of the den, still yawning. It seems that every morning he is the last up. He walked towards his brothers. 

ALGES: Morning Waka...Shwele   
WAKA: Morning Alges.   
SHWELE: (not interested) Whatever.   
ALGES: Well a top of the morning to you too.   
WAKA: Leave him alone, his been like this all morning.   
ALGES: What else is new?   
SHWELE: Why don't you two just go jump off a cliff?   
ALGES: Jeez Shwele, lighten up. Brothers are suppose to bond, not   
wish the others dead.   
SHWELE: Sorry guys, I just had a bad night. 

All the sudden Lobomi and Kisasian appeared with a mangled lion and a cub. 

WAKA: Who's that with mom and dad?   
SHWELE: You got me.   
ALGES: My God, look at him, his totally ripped apart...Cool. 

Lobomi and Kisasian quickly stormed pass into the den. 

SHWELE: Waaaait a minute…didn't I see a cub as well?   
ALGES: Yeah I saw it too.   
WAKA: (getting up) Let's check it out.   
ALGES: (stopping Waka) Whoa, rather not…I could see the looks on dad's face…this is   
serious. Rather wait until they are done.   
WAKA: Okay, you're the smart one.   
ALGES: Thanks.   
SHWELE: I wonder who that was.   
WAKA: I'm just as confused as you two.   
ALGES: Good things come to those who wait.   
WAKA: Like what?   
ALGES: Knowledge of who that lion and cub is.   
SHWELE: Fair enough. 

And Alges was right, they didn't have to wait for long when their mother came out of the den. It was very clear that she has been crying. The brothers quickly approached their mother. 

SHWELE: Mother, what's wrong?   
WAKA: You've been crying.   
ALGES: Mom, who was that lion and cub?   
LOBOMI: (still torn up inside) That lion was your uncle Ziur.   
WAKA: (shocked) What?   
ALGES: Why did use the word "was"?   
LOBOMI: Your uncle just died from his wounds.   
SHWELE: We never even knew him.   
LOBOMI: I know, he was a good lion, and I really wish you knew him.   
WAKA: And that little cub?   
LOBOMI: (calling) Sarafin, come out here please. 

A very sad cub came walking out of the den. 

LOBOMI: Sarafin, these are you cousins. From the left it is Alges, then Waka and lastly   
Shwele.   
ALGES: Hi there Sarafin.   
WAKA & SHWELE: How is it going? 

Sarafin didn't answer, she was still in deep depression. And she was also a little bit scared. 

LOBOMI: Now Sarafin, I know your still sad and you think that the whole world is   
against you, but we are here to help and comfort you through these hard times.   
Give us a chance and we'll prove that we are good friends.   
SARAFIN: (still very sad) I'll try.   
LOBOMI: Alges, find a sleeping place for her.   
ALGES: Okay mom.   
LOBOMI: Waka, Shwele, come help your father to move your uncle.   
ALGES: Come on Sarafin, I'll show you where you can sleep.   
SARAFIN: Thank you. 

Alges led Sarafin to his sleeping spot somewhere deep in the den. 

ALGES: This is my spot, you can have it.   
SARAFIN: You are very kind.   
ALGES: I try my best.   
SARAFIN: Where will you sleep?   
ALGES: I'll find someplace.   
SARAFIN: You know, if you don't mind, you can still sleep here tonight.   
ALGES: Are you scared to sleep alone?   
SARAFIN: No its not that, its just that I'm so…so…   
ALGES: Lonely.   
SARAFIN: Yeah…   
ALGES: Do you want me to keep you company?   
SARAFIN: Please. 

Alges made himself comfortable next to his little cousin. 

SARAFIN: I'm very tired.   
ALGES: It's not even high sun.   
SARAFIN: I have been walking all night.   
ALGES: Okay, that is debatable…   
SARAFIN: One more thing…I usually have trouble sleeping, can you sing me to sleep.   
ALGES: Sing? Me?…I don't know any songs.   
SARAFIN: I'll teach you the lullaby my mother used to sing to me.   
ALGES: Fire away…   
SARAFIN: Okay, I'm not so good but here goes… 

Sarafin started to sing, but on a very false note. But Alges tried his best to make out the right tune. 

SARAFIN:   
CRAWL CLOSER TO ME   
THEN YOU WILL SEE   
NOTHING WILL HARM YOU 

YOU'VE GOT TO REALISE   
I WILL BE THERE   
FOREVER AND EVER   
I WILL CARE   
FOR YOU 

EM OT RESOLC LWARC   
EES LIWW UOY NEHT   
UOY MRAH LLIW GNIHTON 

ALGES: That was beautiful.   
SARAFIN: You think.   
ALGES: Yes, and with a little practice you can sing it perfectly.   
SARAFIN: I wasn't that bad right?   
ALGES: Of course not, mind if I give it a go.   
SARAFIN: If you remember the words. 

Now Alges started to sing…but he sang in the most beautiful voice. He got every note precisely right. The tune he sang was a little different, but Sarafin enjoyed it. 

SARAFIN: Now that was beautiful. You have a very beautiful voice.   
ALGES: Thank you.   
SARAFIN: Not even my mother sung it that well.   
ALGES: You don't mean that.   
SARAFIN: Of course I do. I have a good ear for music.   
ALGES: If you say so.   
SARAFIN: (yawning) Alges…   
ALGES: Yeah.   
SARAFIN: Can you sing it again?   
ALGES: Anything for you.   
SARAFIN: Thank you. 

Once again Alges sung the same song in the same beautiful tune. When he was done, Sarafin was asleep. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake him and he passed out. 

**SCENE VIII : A CONSCIENCE MIND**

A year has passed since Ziwi was swatted through the face. She was completely blind within a couple of months of the incedent. It was really hard for her to adapt to this new lifestyle, but with the help of her friends, she was able to learn how to live with her blindness. She always walked around with a stick so that she can feel her way across the lands. She was relaxing under a tree. She could feel the nice warm sun, but for her it was eternal darkness. Sahar and Airami might have grown a bit, but they were both still trouble makers. What they really enjoyed doing sometimes was scaring Ziwi, since she was so easy to scare. Airami came out from behind the tree where Ziwi was sitting. She was just about to scare Ziwi… 

ZIWI: Morning Airami.   
AIRAMI: Oh, nuts.   
ZIWI: You weren't plan scaring me…were you?   
AIRAMI: Me? Never.   
ZIWI: Yeah right.   
AIRAMI: How did you know it was me?   
ZIWI: I can smell you.   
AIRAMI: Are you saying I smell bad?   
ZIWI: No, I just know that scent of yours…the way your pelt smells…It's a smell that no   
one can forget. And what a lovely smell it is.   
AIRAMI: Thank you.   
ZIWI: Where is your sister?   
AIRAMI: Oh she most likely sulking somewhere.   
ZIWI: Again?   
AIRAMI: Jip.   
ZIWI: What is she sulking about this time?   
AIRAMI: Same as usual.   
ZIWI: Oh, the fact the she'll never have cubs…   
AIRAMI: That very one…I feel sorry for her.   
ZIWI: Me too. 

Tears started to pour down Ziwi's face. 

AIRAMI: Ziwi, what's wrong?   
ZIWI: Nothing.   
AIRAMI: Then why are you crying?   
ZIWI: (wiping her eyes) Oh dear, am I really crying?   
AIRAMI: What's the matter?   
ZIWI: I'm just thinking of my son.   
AIRAMI: I never knew you had a son.   
ZIWI: Didn't I tell you about Pekuzi?   
AIRAMI: Nope.   
ZIWI: Pekuzi was me last born son…He was always a curious little bugger. That's why   
I gave him that name. He was always curious in what I was doing as a mandrel, so   
I knew then that he would become the mandrel when I retire…I tought him   
everything he knows. He's most likely the mandrel now.   
AIRAMI: He sounds great.   
ZIWI: He is…I just wonder what junk Mwana filled his head with, when I didn't come   
back. 

It was true that Pekuzi took over his mothers work, but it was also true that Mwana filled his head with lies and other junk. Pekuzi, who almost looked like his mother was happy about his job, but yet he was sad that his mother was gone. He was sitting next to Mwana's wife, Kiva…the beautiful Queen of the Northern Lands. Pekuzi was examining her hind leg. 

PEKUZI: You say that there is a thorn in your paw.   
KIVA: Yes, but I can't even see it and I can't get it out.   
PEKUZI: Well you can't see it, because it is not a thorn.   
KIVA: If it isn't a thorn, then what is it? 

Kiva felt a sharp pain when Pekuzi pulled something from her paw. 

PEKUZI: It was this little splinter. (holding up the splinter) See.   
KIVA: (looking at the small splinter) Jeez, amazing that such a small thing can hurt me   
so much. Thank you.   
PEKUZI: No problem.   
KIVA: If there is anything I can do for you, just ask me.   
PEKUZI: How about telling about my mother?   
KIVA: Again?   
PEKUZI: Please, it has been over a year now…I can't remember much of her anymore.   
KIVA: Okay…let's see, she was beautiful…you have her eyes. She also had the most   
beautiful voice and of course she was the best story teller ever.   
PEKUZI: That part I remember very well. She used to tell me a lot of stories, but I've   
forgotten most of them.   
KIVA: I haven't forgot one of them.   
PEKUZI: Can you tell me some of her stories?   
KIVA: Sure, but lets make it another day when we have the whole day.   
PEKUZI: Okay. 

Mwana suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

MWANA: May ask what this discussion is about?   
KIVA: (getting a scare) Oh Mwana, you scared me.   
MWANA: Sorry…So what were you talkin about?   
PEKUZI: My mother.   
MWANA: Again?   
PEKUZI: Can't get enough.   
MWANA: Kiva it's time.   
KIVA: Time for what?   
MWANA: Pekuzi, I think you are old enough now…I'm going to tell you how your   
mother died.   
PEKUZI: How do you know how she died? You only found her body…   
MWANA: No I didn't…I saw it all.   
PEKUZI: (a bit broken up) Tell me…   
MWANA: First off, she didn't just die…she was murdered.   
PEKUZI: Murdered? Who did this?   
MWANA: His name is Makina and now I will tell you what happened…Today, one year   
ago it happened… 

_Mwana was out walking for a while, to look at the beauty of his lands. The beauty he created was shattered with a cry for help. He immediately recognized the voice of Ziwi. Mwana quickly ran to where the cries were coming from. When he came near to the source of the cries, he saw Ziwi was running at full speed towards him. Just behind Ziwi was a lion chasing her._

_ZIWI: Mwana! Help me! He is going to kill me!_   
_MWANA: (running to her aid) I'm coming Ziwi._

_But before Mwana could reach Ziwi, the lion tackled her and quickly snapped her fragile neck in two._

_MWANA: (screaming) Noooooo!_

_Mwana reached Ziwi's body, just as the lion got off her._

_MWANA: Why did you do this?_   
_LION: She was trespassing on my home ground and she was stealing._   
_MWANA: She will never do something like that._   
_LION: Are you saying I'm lying? Makina is no liar._   
_MWANA: Makina? You are the bugger that stole one of my lionesses._   
_MAKINA: Yes I am…What is it to you?_   
_MWANA: Well Makina…you just earned yourself a world of pain._   
_MAKINA: Come get some._

_The two lions collided in battle. Makina got the upperhand early on by knocking Mwana to the ground. Makina came in for the kill, but Mwana quickly dodged and sank his teeth into Makina front leg and tore a large hole. Makina was furious and knocked Mwana to the ground again. Then he turned and quickly limped away, yelling…_

_MAKINA: This is far from over Bastard King._

_Makina disappeared in the horizon._

And so Mwana finished his story. He could already see the rage in Pekuzi's eyes. 

MWANA: That is the way it happened.   
PEKUZI: He actually called you "Bastard King"?   
MWANA: Yes he did.   
PEKUZI: If he is still alive…he will be dead.   
MWANA: He still lives.   
PEKUZI: Then he is dead.   
MWANA: Whoa Pekuzi, I know you are upset about your mother's death, but revenge   
takes time. You must first learn your opponent's weaknesses, then you strike. 

**SCENE IX : THE CHOSEN**

Ziur's death was a total tradgety, the tradgety that happened just over a year ago. It was really hard for Sarafin to adapt to her new home, but after a year since her father's death she got used to her new pride…actually she was quite a popular lioness, although she was only over a year old. Alges became her best friend after a while and the twins were in a close second. They all tried their best to make Sarafin feel at home and they succeeded well. The three brothers were still growing, except for Alges. He stopped growing a few months ago, he was now just a few centimeters taller than Sarafin. But for Shwele and Waka, it seems that they won't stop growing, they both were much taller and even better built then Alges. The brothers' manes were growing nicely. Alges has a nice red-brown mane, Waka's was a very dark brown, almost black, while Shwele's mane was a very light brown, just a little darker than his pelt. Sarafin and Alges were laying on their usual spots…next to each other, talking of many things, when Alges' mother approached. 

LOBOMI: Morning you two.   
ALGES: Hi mom.   
SARAFIN: Morning auntie Lobomi.   
LOBOMI: Sarafin, how many times must I ask you…please just call me Lobomi.   
SARAFIN: Okay Lobomi.   
ALGES: So how can we help you Lobomi?   
LOBOMI: Not you mister…you still call me "Mom".   
ALGES: Yes mother. 

Sarafin started to giggle a bit. 

ALGES: What are you laughing at?   
SARAFIN: You…the mighty obedient son.   
ALGES: Oh keep quiet you…   
LOBOMI: Are you two done?   
ALGES: So what can we do for you mom.   
LOBOMI: You can do nothing…but Sarafin can do something for me.   
SARAFIN: What?   
LOBOMI: How long have you been in this pride?   
SARAFIN: A year, yesterday.   
LOBOMI: Good memory…the reason I ask is…I think it is time that you help out around   
here.   
SARAFIN: Just tell me what to do, then I'll do it.   
LOBOMI: How about you hunt for us?   
SARAFIN: H-h-h-h-hunt…but I don't know how to hunt.   
LOBOMI: You can learn, can't you?   
SARAFIN: But who will teach me?   
LOBOMI: I will.   
SARAFIN: You? I though maybe Alges or Waka or Shwele.   
LOBOMI: Males can't hunt to save their lives.   
ALGES: (angry) Hey.   
LOBOMI: I didn't mean you…I know your much better that your brothers.   
ALGES: (not thankful) Thanks, you are so kind.   
LOBOMI: Don't take it as an insult Alges…its just that it is the lionesses' job to feed the   
pride…Come on Sarafin, let me teach you how to hunt.   
ALGES: Wait a minute, what about me?   
LOBOMI: You father wants a word with you.   
ALGES: What did I do now?   
LOBOMI: I don't know, but your father is not angry in any way…so it must just be one   
of those father-son talks.   
ALGES: But we already had that talk.   
LOBOMI: Oh really…   
ALGES: (slapping his paw over his mouth) Oops.   
LOBOMI: Here comes your father…we'll be going now. 

Kisasian walked past Lobomi. 

LOBOMI: And as for you mister…I have a few words to mince with you later. 

Lobomi and Sarafin disappeared out of the den. 

KISASIAN: Did I miss something? What did I do wrong?   
ALGES: I think you'll find out later, but I don't think you want to know right now.   
KISASIAN: I'll take you word for it…Now, on to business…   
ALGES: And what business might that be?   
KISASIAN: Well I guess there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it…   
ALGES: Then say it.   
KISASIAN: I want you to be the next king.   
ALGES: You want me to be your heir?   
KISASIAN: Yes, you are the oldest.   
ALGES: By two minutes.   
KISASIAN: Okay, how about you are the smartest.   
ALGES: Dad, I kind as your offer is, I must decline.   
KISASIAN: Don't say that.   
ALGES: I have given a lot of thought, I don't want to go through my entire life, being   
dependent on others…I want to live my own life, I don't want to depend on the   
pride my whole life, so I can do my own things.   
KISASIAN: Are you saying that you want to become a rogue?   
ALGES: That is not what I said…I really enjoy pride life, there is always someone to   
keep me company, but I can't handle the fact someone else is actually hunting   
for me the whole time, so that I can eat…I want to hunt myself, I want to know   
that I deserve every morsel I eat.   
KISASIAN: But you do deserve that meal, you protect the lionesses from the danger of   
other rogues.   
ALGES: That's another thing…just look at me…I'm not well built and I won't do well if   
I did fight someone…You need someone strong to protect the pride and Waka   
or Shwele is perfect for the position.   
KISASIAN: Are you sure you know what you are doing?   
ALGES: Yes, I'm sure. I'll rather live in a pride, than run a pride.   
KISASIAN: Fine, but who do I choose? Waka or Shwele?   
ALGES: Let's see. Waka and Shwele are both strong…Waka doesn't have the heart to   
really hurt someone, and Shwele has a very short fuse, and he can defenitely   
hurt someone very badly. But I think that Waka is much smarter that Shwele   
and that he will be good with decisions.   
KISASIAN: Then I have no choice, they both will rule this land together.   
ALGES: Good choice…but you know they always fight about who is going to be King,   
how do you think they'll react to this?   
KISASIAN: Well we'll find out in one week.   
ALGES: Why only in a week?   
KISASIAN: In one week you all will be exactly two years old, and by the laws I must   
have chosen heir to the throne by then. 

A week passed and the day of their second year as members of the pride arrived, Waka and Shwele were both chosen as heirs to the throne. They both were very happy, yet very disappointed, because both of them wanted to be king, but not be king together, well not of this land anyway. They thought that to take over from their father, being king together, just didn't sound right, the thought of "oh look, there goes daddy's little twin kings" was the first thing that came into their minds. This was totally unacceptable, either one rules alone or none. But they actually didn't mind ruling together, just not their father's lands. A week passed since the annoucement and the twins were still steamed about the decision. 

SHWELE: Dad has gone to far this time.   
WAKA: Your telling me, I would have liked to rule alone.   
SHWELE: Yeah me too.   
ALGES: If you two think so alike, why don't you leave the pride and rule a pride   
together.   
WAKA: Well we have been thinking about that.   
SHWELE: Yeah, but we don't know if it will work.   
WAKA: Even though it's not a bad idea.   
SHWELE: I agree.   
WAKA: Let's do it.   
SHWELE: Okay, lets.   
WAKA: (to Alges) But you are coming with us.   
SHWELE & ALGES: WHAT?   
WAKA: (whispering to Shwele) Think about it Shwele, he doesn't want to be a king, yet   
he is so smart. We might need him in the future.   
ALGES: You're crazy, I'm staying.   
WAKA: Listen Alges, if Shwele and myself leaves, then you are the only one left. You   
will have no choice but to become king.   
ALGES: Well…(thinking a bit) Since you put it that way, when do we leave?   
WAKA: Let's go. 

The brothers searched out their father. When they found him, their mother was there as well, which made the approach more difficult. 

KISASIAN: How can we help you lot?   
WAKA: Dad, I don't know how to put this…   
SHWELE: So we'll say it straight…   
ALGES: We are leaving.   
KISASIAN: Alges, I understand you wanting to leave, but Waka, Shwele you can't   
leave, you are both the heirs.   
WAKA: As kind as your offer is, we can't rule together, it will tear this land apart.   
KISASIAN: So let me get this straight you all want leave? This is just plain idiocy.   
WAKA: No father it is not idiocy, we want to live our own lives...   
SHWELE: ...living here was great...   
ALGES: ...but we want to do things on our own, not always depending   
on our parents.   
LOBOMI: You three are very wise and hate to lose you.   
SHWELE: Please understand mother, we are not cubs anymore.   
KISASIAN: We know that...we just love you too much to let you go.   
WAKA: If you love us so much...   
ALGES: ...then you would let us walk our own path.   
KISASIAN: Your right, we can't force you to stay.   
LOBOMI: (tears in her eyes) Just promise you will visit.   
SHWELE: Anything for our loving parents.   
KISASIAN: Go with our blessings, my sons.   
ALGES: We will.   
LOBOMI: When will you leave ?   
WAKA: Tomorrow morning. 

So this was it, their final night in their father's pride. How would they spend their last night in their pride? Alges, knowing his brothers, they will spend the whole night talking and flirting with the other lionesses. But Alges had something else in mind, maybe trying to explain to Sarafin that they were leaving…Not an easy task…   
It was still a little bit light outside, Alges and Sarafin were lying next to each other watching the sun go down. 

ALGES: (breaking the silence) So how is your hunting going?   
SARAFIN: It's going great and I'm learning new things everyday…   
ALGES: That's good.   
SARAFIN: You know what happened yesterday?   
ALGES: No, what?   
SARAFIN: I killed my first rabbit.   
ALGES: Congratulations.   
SARAFIN: Thank you.   
ALGES: Listen there is something I want to discuss with you.   
SARAFIN: Okay…   
ALGES: This is very hard to explain to you…Okay let's see…You won't be seeing me   
for a while.   
SARAFIN: Are you going somewhere?   
ALGES: Yes…   
SARAFIN: Are you going to be long?   
ALGES: Most likely.   
SARAFIN: Will you be back in a day?   
ALGES: A little longer than that…   
SARAFIN: A week?   
ALGES: I don't know, maybe never.   
SARAFIN: I don't understand.   
ALGES: I want to explain it better, but if I do, then you'll see me in tears. I don't want   
that to happen.   
SARAFIN: It must be really bad then…listen I'll make you a deal. I'll wait for you.   
ALGES: And my part of the deal?   
SARAFIN: You must come back.   
ALGES: I don't know if that will happen.   
SARAFIN: No, you have to come back…Promise me you'll come back.   
ALGES: How about I promise to visit?   
SARAFIN: Deal…I'll wait, but you must visit.   
ALGES: Deal.   
SARAFIN: When are you going?   
ALGES: Tomorrow, very early…you'll be sleeping.   
SARAFIN: Wake me please.   
ALGES: Rather not…I don't think either you or me can handle goodbyes.   
SARAFIN: Goodbye?   
ALGES: Don't think of it…let's just enjoy this moment. 

Silence fell over the two as they watched the sun set. As the last bit of the sun when down, Alges started to sing Sarafin's favourite lullaby.   
The night passed very slowly for Alges, he didn't know if he ever would return, but a promise he makes, is a promise he keeps. But will fate stand in the way? That is something left to see.   
The morning finally came and the three brothers were ready to leave. Kisasian and Lobomi stood by to see off their sons. 

KISASIAN: I guess this is it.   
ALGES: I guess so.   
LOBOMI: Waka, Shwele, you take care of Alges, you hear.   
WAKA & SHWELE: Yes mom.   
KISASIAN: (whispering to Alges) You take good care of your brothers.   
ALGES: (whispering back) I will.   
LOBOMI: Farewell my "Little Alges".   
ALGES: Awww mom, you know I hate it when you call me that.   
LOBOMI: Can't help myself. 

All final farewells were said and all final hugs were given. The trio set off, to an unknown destination, seeking a land for their own pride. 

**SCENE X : RAGE & FEAR**

Morning came over Makina's family and there was absoloute no sadness over them, except for Sahar. She and her sister were just over two years old. The older Sahar got, the more she wanted children. But still the fact that she can't have children was just tearing her apart. Airami came up behind her. 

AIRAMI: Come on Sahar, don't be so depressed the whole time.   
SAHAR: You will also be depressed if you know you will never have children.   
AIRAMI: I know it hurts Sahar, but you must put it behind you.   
SAHAR: I can't   
AIRAMI: You must…you are making everyone feel down. Try to find your smile…that   
smile that you use to have when you were younger.   
SAHAR: I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I don't know how to cheer up.   
AIRAMI: Hey but think about it this way…Since you can't have children, you can mate   
anytime you want and not have to worry about it.   
SAHAR: Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it's not working.   
AIRAMI: Okay, what would think of a nice antelope?   
SAHAR: I'm not in the mood for hunting.   
AIRAMI: Who said that you have to hunt?   
SAHAR: You mean you'll go hunt for me…   
AIRAMI: Sure thing, why not?   
SAHAR: Now you made me happy…thank you.   
AIRAMI: So antelope it is.   
SAHAR: Make it a little zebra and I'll try my best to cheer up in the future.   
AIRAMI: Deal.   
SAHAR: Good Luck. 

Airami walked off, to search for the prey and go on a nice hunt. Ten minutes later, happiness actually flowed over Sahar. She couldn't understand, she wasn't feeling depressed about her prediciment anymore. She was so happy, she wanted to share it with everyone. She got up and walked away. The first she met was her father. The first thing Makina noticed was that Sahar was actually smiling for a change. 

MAKINA: Who is this? This can't be my Sahar, she doesn't know how to smile.   
SAHAR: Oh daddy, stop teasing. For once in my life I'm happy.   
MAKINA: And how did this happen?   
SAHAR: I don't know…First Airami tried to cheer me up, but nothing. She offered to   
get some food for me, which I gladly accepted…After that something just   
clicked…   
MAKINA: That's lovely…So your sister is hunting for you?   
SAHAR: That's what I said.   
MAKINA: That is very nice of her.   
SAHAR: Yeah, she is the best sister in the world.   
MAKINA: You run along now. 

Sahar went on her way. The next one she came to was Ziwi. 

SAHAR: Hi Ziwi.   
ZIWI: Hello Sahar…wait a minute, something is not right here.   
SAHAR: What do you mean?   
ZIWI: Your tone of voice, there is hapiness in your voice.   
SAHAR: You might be blind, but I can't hide anything from you.   
ZIWI: I know.   
SAHAR: I just wish you could see me smile.   
ZIWI: I know what your smile looks like…   
SAHAR: Oh really? How do you know?   
ZIWI: I saw you smile when you were young…and what a beautiful smile you have…Let   
me touch your face. 

Sahar came closer. Ziwi touched Sahar's face and moved her hands over the whole face. 

ZIWI: You still have that same smile.   
SAHAR: How did you do that?   
ZIWI: Easy, I just felt the contours of your face and imagine your lovely face as my   
hands moved over it.   
SAHAR: Contours?   
ZIWI: Let me explain… 

And so started a long conversation, with a lot of detail, which kept Sahar busy for some time. She wasn't actually keeping track of the time. It was midday when Tunza came to intterupt the conversation. 

TUNZA: Hey you two.   
SAHAR: Hi mom.   
ZIWI: Good day Tunza.   
TUNZA: Did any of you see Airami today? (slapping her paw over her mouth) Sorry   
Ziwi.   
ZIWI: Don't worry, no offence taken.   
SAHAR: I saw her this morning.   
TUNZA: Thank the Gods, do you know where she is?   
SAHAR: Yeah, she said that she was going to hunt down a zebra for me.   
TUNZA: When was this?   
SAHAR: About a good five hours ago.   
TUNZA: (very concerned) And she's not back yet?   
SAHAR: No.   
TUNZA: We better go and look for her.   
SAHAR: I think you're right, I kept on wondering what was taking her so long.   
TUNZA: What way was she heading?   
SAHAR: I can't remember…I think it was East or South.   
TUNZA: You go East…I'll search South.   
SAHAR: Shouldn't we tell dad?   
TUNZA: No time, just go.   
SAHAR: Okay mom. 

Tunza and Sahar splitted up, leaving Ziwi alone. She got up and went in search of Makina.   
Tunza walked South, then all the sudden she smelled the scent of her daugther in the air. She followed the scent for a long time. She reached the borders of the Northern Lands. 

TUNZA: (to herself) Don't tell me you went in there Airami? (smelling the air) You did,   
didn't you? Damn it. 

Tunza crossed the border and kept on following her daughter's scent. She started to smell two scents in the air. One was her daughter's and the other was very familiar…she just couldn't make it out. Then she saw her… 

TUNZA: My God, Airami! 

There she layed, Airami, on the ground and unconscious. She was bleeding heavly from the mouth and nose. Tunza ran to the side of her daugther. She was relieved to see that Airami was still breathing. 

TUNZA: (to the unconscious Airami) What happened to you? I better get you home. 

Tunza started to drag her daughter towards the safety of their home.   
When they arrived, it was almost dark. All were shocked to see Airami in the state that she was in. Makina quickly got Ziwi so that she can examine her. 

ZIWI: But Makina, how can I examine her? I'm blind.   
MAKINA: (worried) I know, but it will be easy…   
ZIWI: How?   
MAKINA: Well you know how you like to touch our faces?   
ZIWI: Yes…   
MAKINA: Airami is injured on the face…   
ZIWI: I see what you mean…Bring me to her face. 

Makina led Ziwi to the unconscious Airami. Ziwi slowly moved her hands over Airami's face. 

ZIWI: She suffered a major blow to the head, but she will be fine…She is lucky her jaw   
isn't broken…it is just dislocated. I can fix it quickly, while she is still out cold. 

Ziwi fiddle around with Airami's jaw until she heard a loud cracking sound. 

ZIWI: There.   
TUNZA: Thank you Ziwi.   
SAHAR: Ziwi, when will she be awake?   
ZIWI: I don't know. If she suffered a concussion, then she'll be out for some time.   
SAHAR: Let's hope she hasn't got a con…con…what was that word?   
ZIWI: Concussion…it is just a fancy word for a serious head injury.   
SAHAR: I hope she'll be alright.   
TUNZA: We all do. 

But as luck would have it, Airami's head injury wasn't very serious and she finally awoke the next afternoon, with one major headache. She slowly opened her eyes, but each face muscle she used was hurting her. 

AIRAMI: (in a lot of pain) Ooooh, what happened? 

Sahar quickly rushed to Airami's side. 

SAHAR: (very excited) SAHAR! You're alright.   
AIRAMI: Please don't shout, I have one major headache.   
SAHAR: (whispering) Sorry, I'm just so glad that you are alright.   
AIRAMI: Thanks.   
SAHAR: Do you remember what happened?   
AIRAMI: Just give me a second to think…(thinking a bit) Yes…I remember everything. 

All the sudden Makina and Tunza appeared. 

TUNZA: Airami, you gave us such a scare.   
MAKINA: We thought we lost you.   
AIRAMI: Don't worry, I'm fine, I just have one hell of a headache.   
TUNZA: What do you expect, your jaw was separated.   
AIRAMI: (sarcatically) Thanks mom, I really wanted to know that.   
TUNZA: Oops…Maybe I should keep quiet now.   
MAKINA: Good idea…Tell me Airami, what happened?   
AIRAMI: I don't think you want to hear this.   
MAKINA: You know you can tell me anything.   
AIRAMI: Okay, but you are not going to be happy.   
MAKINA: Try me…   
AIRAMI: Okay it's like this, I went hunting for Sahar, she wasn't feeling well, so I   
decided I'd go get something for her, just to cheer her up… 

_Airami left Sahar to herself. She knew it was her duty as a sister to make her feel better. So what does a depressed sister need to make her feel better, a zebra to start off, like Sahar asked. "A zebra she wants…a zebra she'll get" was the only thought that went through Airami's head as she set off on the hunt. She knew where all the best hunting places were for all the species her family hunted. And she knew all to well that the zebras' grazing place was near the border of the Northern Lands. She walked for a while until she reached the grazing fields of the zebras. Airami immediately crouched down when she saw a nice herd of zebras. She quickly picked her target…a nice unguarded young one, was the target. She crawled a bit closer until she was in striking distance. The time was right and she darted out of the bushes. Lucky for the young zebra that it turned its head and saw the charging lioness. The zebra ran off just in time. Airami took a sharp turn and ran after zebra, with the thought of "You mine" singing in her mind. The zebra was very quick and ran like hell, but Airami was very close on its heels the whole time. Still in persuit, Airami didn't notice that she crossed the Northern Lands' border. After two minutes of chasing, Airami got very tired and she slowed down to a halt and the zebra ran away safely. Airami was busy catching her breath when it happened. A lion suddenly appeared. She immediately recognized him as Mwana, from all the descriptions her parents gave her, but she never knew he was that big._

_MWANA: Well, well what do we have here? A trespasser._   
_AIRAMI: I'm not trespassing, it was an error in direction, while busy hunting._   
_MWANA: Whoa, quick on an answer and also smart…Just what I like in a lioness._   
_AIRAMI: What do you mean?_   
_MWANA: Well it is pretty obvious that you are a rogue and you weren't actually hunting,_   
_ were you?_   
_AIRAMI: I was._   
_MWANA: No, I think you were looking for a home._   
_AIRAMI: Are you both deaf and stupid…or must I spell it out for you? I was_   
_ H-U-N-T-I-N-G…HUNTING!_   
_MWANA: How dare you mock me, do you know who I am?_   
_AIRAMI: Yes you are Mwana, king of these lands._   
_MWANA: Damn it…my name is Mwanaharamu, must I spell it out for you?_   
_ M-w-a-n-a-h-a…uhmmmm…_   
_AIRAMI: r-a-m-u._   
_MWANA: You are making me cross, not wise._   
_AIRAMI: Spot the worry in my eye._   
_MWANA: That's it…you got two choices, either you join my pride and shut up or else?_

_Without a word Airami swatted Mwana fearlessly through the face._

_AIRAMI: (turning her back on Mwana) I choose "else", get lost._   
_MWANA: Why you little…_

_Mwana charged Airami and knocked her off her feet. She landed hard on the ground. But she quickly got up and faced her opponent._

_MWANA: Nobody treats me like that._   
_AIRAMI: Well consider me the first._

_Mwana slapped Airami hard through the face and she flew to the ground. Tears start to form in her eyes and she didn't know why, but fear suddenly overtook her as Mwana's huge figure stood over her._

_AIRAMI: (shaking with fear) Please don't hurt me._   
_MWANA: Aaah, so now its (mocking Airami) "Please don't hurt me"…I thought it would_   
_ be something like "Is that all"…I thought you were tough. You would have_   
_ been perfect for my pride. But now I really see how weak you are. I have no_   
_ use for you._

_Mwana raised his paw ready to strike her through the face again._

_AIRAMI: Please…no, don't!_

_Airami just saw the paw come down, then there was blackness…_

AIRAMI: …and then I woke up here. 

Then it happened…Airami just knew it would. Makina yelled… 

MAKINA: THAT BASTARD!!!! 

Makina shot off like a rocket towards the Northern Lands. 

AIRAMI: I knew this would happen.   
TUNZA: Oh boy, I better go stop him. Sahar you look after your sister.   
SAHAR: Yes mom. 

Tunza ran after Makina, trying to stop him. But Makina was so enraged that he was outrunning his wife be far.   
Makina quickly crossed the border and by luck he saw Mwana just ahead of him. Makina increased his speed more and full collided with Mwana's ribs. Mwana flew to the ground, but Makina still stood standing, watching as Mwana slowly got up. 

MWANA: YOU CRIPPLED IDIOT! What are you trying to do? Kill me?   
MAKINA: YES!   
MWANA: What the hell did I do to you "Cripple" ?   
MAKINA: YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD.   
MWANA: Aaah, so that lovely number was your daughter…Well "Cripple" I hope she's   
in a lot of pain.   
MAKINA: You're a dead one. 

Mwana just laughed out loud as Makina attacked him with full force.   
Meanwhile Tunza was still a few minutes away from the border. She couldn't believe the speed at which her husband was travelling. It's like he totally forgot about his injured paw. It took Tunza another five minutes to reach the border and whe she did she saw a figure laying motionless on the border. She quickly got a sickening feeling in her stomach. She quickly approached the figure. When she reached the motionless figure she was so shocked and almost felt sick. There he was, her husband, torn to shreds and barely breathing. 

TUNZA: Oh my God, Makina what has that monster done you? 

Suddenly a voice spoke. 

VOICE: Spared his life. 

Tunza looked up and saw Mwana standing in front of her. Mwana's face was covered with blood, but it wasn't his. There were a few nicks and scratches on his face, but nothing serious. 

TUNZA: Mwana, you bastard, I should rip your throat out for this.   
MWANA: Damn it Tunza, how many times must I tell you it's   
Mwanaharamu…MWANAHARAMU! YOU GOT THAT!   
TUNZA: Yes Mwana..I heard you the first time.   
MWANA: Aaaaarrrgh! Your luckly I'm in a good mood today woman, or else you'll be   
looking like him.   
TUNZA: Then go ahead…what's stopping you?   
MWANA: I don't hit females.   
TUNZA: Oh no, then how do explain my daughter's dislocated jaw?   
MWANA: Okay so I made one mistake…she was making me angry.   
TUNZA: One of these days…   
MWANA: You'll what? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Take this wreck off my property and   
don't come back or you will look like him. 

Mwana turned around and walked away laughing. 

TUNZA: Hold on Makina…I'll get you out off here. Just don't die on me. 

Tunza started to drag Makina home.   
Meanwhile, Sahar and Airami was resting under a tree. Up in the tree was Ziwi, also resting and half-asleep. Suddenly a female baboon approached Sahar and Airami. Sahar immediately met the baboon. The first thing Sahar noticed about this baboon was her eyes. There was something so familiar about those eyes. 

SAHAR: Can we help you?   
BABOON: Yes please can you please direct me to the Northern Lands.   
SAHAR: Why do you want to go there?   
BABOON: Just visiting family.   
AIRAMI: You have family in that place.   
BABOON: Why? What's wrong with that place?   
AIRAMI: See my face.   
BABOON: Looks painful.   
AIRAMI: It is…that is what is wrong with the Northern Lands. 

Ziwi started to wake up and heard voices coming from below her. There were three voices…Two of them were Sahar and Airami. The other sounded very familiar, so she listen further. 

SAHAR: You know, if you tell us who you are visiting, perhaps we can help you.   
AIRAMI: Yes, it is very dangerous in the Northern Lands.   
BABOON: Well I'm looking for my sister. 

All the sudden Ziwi's voice came from the tree. 

ZIWI: No, it can't be…   
BABOON: I know that voice.   
ZIWI: Uche, is that you.   
UCHE: Yes and Ziwi is that you.   
ZIWI: Of course.   
UCHE: Well then come down from that tree my sister so that I can see you.   
SAHAR: (to Airami) Sisters? I thought her eyes looked familiar.   
AIRAMI: Imagine that.   
ZIWI: I'll come down…just as long as you don't scream.   
UCHE: Why do I want to scream? 

Ziwi climbed slowly out of the tree and face her sister. Uche immediately held her hand over her mouth and gasped. 

UCHE: Oh my…what happened to your lovely eyes?   
ZIWI: Mwana happened to me.   
UCHE: Oh him…I hope he suffers a horrible death when he dies.   
AIRAMI: Don't we all.   
UCHE: Oh so Mwana also happened to you.   
AIRAMI: Yes.   
UCHE: Ziwi, where is your son?   
ZIWI: Still there, most likely corrupted by that thing that calls himself a lion.   
UCHE: I feel sorry for him already.   
ZIWI: So how long are you going to stay?   
UCHE: I'm leaving tomorrow.   
ZIWI: That soon?   
UCHE: I'm afraid, I'm on search for some rare herbs.   
ZIWI: Where are you headed?   
UCHE: Well as you know, I live just North of the Pride Lands, just past that terrible   
Elephant Graveyard…have you seen it?   
ZIWI: Only at a distance…   
UCHE: Anywayz, I'm traveling everywhere for this herb, and then I'm returning home. 

All the sudden they heard a cry of help. The cry of help came from the mouth of Tunza. All rushed to the aid of Makina and Tunza. They all helped to drag Makina to a safe resting place. 

TUNZA: Ziwi, you have to help him.   
ZIWI: How ? I can't see his wounds.   
UCHE: I will do it.   
TUNZA: Who are you?   
ZIWI: This is my sister Uche.   
TUNZA: Please Uche, save my husband. 

After a few hours of examining and patching up wounds, Uche was finally finished. Tunza looked worried at Uche. 

TUNZA: So, will he make it.   
UCHE: He is stable for now, but I don't know how long he can hold out. Mwana really   
did a fine job in trying to make him suffer.   
ZIWI: I know that tone of voice…how long does he have?   
TUNZA: What do you mean?   
ZIWI: Makina is going to die.   
TUNZA: When?   
UCHE: I don't know…he maybe has a month tops…but I really doubt that he would   
make it past this week. I have only one solution.   
SAHAR: What is that?   
UCHE: We can stop his pain and suffering right now.   
AIRAMI: NO!   
UCHE: He is suffering, to make him suffer more would be cruel and cold hearted.   
SAHAR: NO! WE WILL NOT LET SOMEONE KILL OUR FATHER.   
UCHE: He's already dead…it is just a matter of where, when and how. 

Makina slowly regained conciousness in the middle of the argument. Even without listening, he knew that he was busy dying and that he was in a lot of pain. He heard all the screaming of how they can't kill him…then he spoke in a very weak voice… 

MAKINA: Please don't fight over me…   
TUNZA: (Approaching) Uche wants us to stop your suffering.   
MAKINA: Maybe she's right.   
TUNZA: What?   
MAKINA: I'm dying…why can't I just have peace?   
TUNZA: (heartbroken) You want us to kill you.   
MAKINA: No, Mwana already killed me…you can just send me on my way.   
TUNZA: I can't.   
MAKINA: If you love me, then you will.   
TUNZA: You can't use our love for this…it's an unfair advantage.   
MAKINA: Please don't make me laugh…it hurts. Please, I'm begging you...kill me.   
TUNZA: I can't.   
MAKINA: Sahar…Airami.   
AIRAMI: (heartbroken and almost in tears) No.   
SAHAR: (crying) I won't.   
ZIWI: I'll do it.   
MAKINA: Thank you Ziwi. (to his family) Now please do me one last favour…just walk   
away and don't look back. 

Makina's family obeyed his last wish and walked away. Swiftly and silently Ziwi stopped Makina's suffering. He was finally in a better place where there is no pain… 

**SCENE XI : MEETING OF THE MINDS**

The three sons of Kisasian has been traveling for almost a month now. They have been almost everywhere where they could perhaps find a home, but each of those attempts failed. Their last failure was in the Northern Lands, so the decided to press on further North and as usual, they never knew what layed in front of them. 

ALGES: I'm telling you two, it is hopeless.   
SHWELE: Don't start this again.   
WAKA: Yes, please don't.   
ALGES: Come on, we have been traveling for over a month now, with no success in   
finding a home…don't you think it is hopeless.   
WAKA: (whispering to Shwele) Watch this reverse phsycology! (to Alges) Okay, you   
say it is hopeless.   
ALGES: Yes it is.   
WAKA: Well then if you think it is hopeless, then quit. Go home.   
ALGES: That's actually not a bad idea right now.   
WAKA: But just think of it…return home and you get to be King…wouldn't that be   
lovely?   
ALGES: You know, maybe not all hope is lost…let's press on.   
SHWELE: (whispering to Waka) Genius. Pure Genius.   
WAKA: (whispering back) Works everytime.   
SHWELE: Tell me, where did you learn to do that?   
WAKA: Alges used it against us the whole time.   
SHWELE: Oh good, so now we are defeating him with his own weapon.   
WAKA: Yeah…kinda ironic, don't you think?   
SHWELE: Yes.   
ALGES: Are you talking about me again?   
WAKA: Now why would we want to do something like that?   
ALGES: I wonder.   
SHWELE: You know that previous guy we met…what was his name again?   
WAKA: He didn't give it. All he said was "I am the King of the Northern Lands"   
ALGES: But what about him?   
SHWELE: He was a real baboon.   
ALGES: You're telling me…I never seen a lion act like that before.   
WAKA: That angry or like a baboon?   
ALGES: Both I think. 

The three brothers laughed out loud.   
Meanwhile not so far off, Sahar and Airami were next to their mother. 

AIRAMI: Oh come one mom, we must leave.   
TUNZA: No.   
SAHAR: Not me.   
AIRAMI: Listen to you two…we are rogues, we are suppose to travel.   
TUNZA: The answer is still no.   
AIRAMI: Jeez, dad as been gone for a month now…I think it's time that we move on.   
SAHAR: How can you be so cold-hearted?   
AIRAMI: Listen…I still have feelings for dad…I still wish that he was with us, but we   
can't stay here forever.   
TUNZA: I know you mean good, but I can't leave.   
SAHAR: Nor can I.   
AIRAMI: Just think about it, we will get away from him.   
TUNZA: Who him?   
AIRAMI: The one who caused all our pain and suffering.   
SAHAR: Oh him…but he won't bother us…the only time he ever bothered us is when   
we entered his lands.   
AIRAMI: You two are impossible. 

Airami walked off, still a bit steamed.   
A few hundered meters away, was Alges walking at the front. He was moving very fast and his brothers was a few meters behind him. 

SHWELE: Yo! Alges!   
ALGES: What?   
WAKA: Would you mind slowing done a bit?   
ALGES: Why?   
WAKA: We aren't running a race here.   
SHWELE: Yeah, you can slow down.   
ALGES: Don't tell me that I'm outrunning…no out-walking the all mighty twins, who   
think they are so fast?   
WAKA: Careful what you say Alges…or else.   
ALGES: Or else? Let me see if I got your nick names right…Slow and Slower.   
SHWELE: Oh that's it…get him.   
ALGES: Oh dear…better run. 

Alges took off with one tremendous speed. His brothers also took off, but it seems as they got older, they got slower and Alges was actually running away from them.   
Not to far off Airami sat behind one of her favourite boulders, busy thinking very deeply to herself.   
Meanwhile Alges was still going at full speed. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see how far his brothers were behind him. They were quite far away, but he could still see them coming. He looked ahead again. He saw a big boulder just left of him. 

ALGES: (to himself) Hey that'll be a great place to hide…not to mention too rest. 

He turned towards the boulder and increased his speed. Alges was getting very tired, but he kept on running. He slowed a bit when he reached the boulder, but was still going with quite a speed. Alges decided that the best place to hide will be behind the boulder. He ran around the boulder to find the perfect hiding spot, but he didn't notice that there was a lioness sitting there. He immediately put on the brakes when he finally saw her, but he couldn't stop fast enough. 

ALGES: Get out of the way…   
LIONESS: (turning her head) What the… 

Before she could complete he sentence Alges connected. They both went flying to the ground. Dust flew everywhere as they both tumbled to a stop. Alges slowly and painfully got up. 

ALGES: (helping the lioness up) I'm so sorry…I didn't see you there.   
LIONESS: Don't worry it's quite alright, I must learn not sit behind boulders in the   
future…you don't know what could happen.   
ALGES: Once again, I'm sorry…   
LIONESS: Like I said, don't worry about it…uhm…what's your name?   
ALGES: I'm Alges.   
LIONESS: Greetings Alges…my name is Airami.   
ALGES: Pleasure to meet you…although it wasn't that pleasant.   
AIRAMI: I've been meaning to ask you…what possesed you to run with such a speed?   
ALGES: Well I was running away from my… 

All the sudden Waka and Shwele appeared. 

WAKA: So there you are…   
SHWELE: Well, well what do we have here?   
ALGES: …brothers…(to his brothers) Hi guys.   
WAKA: Don't "Hi Guys" us…what got into you?   
ALGES: What do you mean?   
SHWELE: He means…how in the hell did you run that fast?   
ALGES: Don't know…(changing the subject) Oh by the way…I would like you to meet   
Airami. (to Airami) Airami, these are my brothers…Waka, that's the dark one,   
and Shwele.   
AIRAMI: Hi there.   
WAKA: So while we are looking for you, you go looking for lionesses.   
ALGES: This was pure coincidence, we kinda had a meeting of the minds.   
SHWELE: In what way?   
AIRAMI: He means he ran into me…literally.   
SHWELE: Oh… 

Something just clicked in Airami's head…if her mother doesn't want to leave, perhaps they could use help…help to get rid of Mwana forever. The help could be sitting right in front of her. There was only one way to find out. 

AIRAMI: Alges…   
ALGES: Yes.   
AIRAMI: Can I ask you something?   
ALGES: Fire away.   
AIRAMI: We need your help…   
WAKA: I'm sensing a plural here…did you say "WE"?   
AIRAMI: Yes…my family, that would be my mother and sister.   
ALGES: How can we help?   
AIRAMI: Perhaps you should follow me and meet my family, then I'll explain   
everything.   
ALGES: Come on you two…let's go.   
WAKA: Wait a minute…why should we listen to you?   
ALGES: Because I'm the oldest…   
SHWELE: Only by two minutes…   
WAKA: No use argueing. 

Alges walked next to Airami and the twins were close behind them. 

WAKA: (whispering to Shwele) You know, this might not be so bad…If we can get a   
home here, then I can have Airami and you her sister.   
SHWELE: (whispering back) Whoa wait a minute…I think you are thinking to far   
ahead…Airami is going to be mine.   
WAKA: Don't make me smack you…   
AIRAMI: (to Alges) Excuse me one second…   
ALGES: Sure. 

All the sudden Airami stopped and turned around. She walked towards the twins. 

AIRAMI: Listen you two…I'm a rogue.   
WAKA: Yeah so…   
AIRAMI: Well being a rogue has its advantages, like I can say whatever I want,   
whenever I want and no one can stop me.   
SHWELE: What are you saying?   
AIRAMI: Let me put it this way…If had my choice I wouldn't choose either one of you   
to have me…I'm not one for the big and stupid type…   
WAKA: But…but…   
SHWELE: But…but…   
AIRAMI: If I had my choice I would choose your brother over you two…   
WAKA: But…but…how…how…   
SHWELE: But…but…how…how…   
AIRAMI: How did I hear you two? Well I'm perfectly capable of hearing and you two   
weren't actually the silent types. 

Airami turned around and return to her spot next to Alges. 

ALGES: Jeez, I never knew someone else could handle them like that.   
AIRAMI: I do what I can…I have a small additude problem sometimes and you just saw   
me at my fullest. Shall we go…   
ALGES: Lets. 

The group walked on. Waka and Shwele were still dumb-strucked by the way Airami talked to them, so they decided just to shut up. 

ALGES: Tell me Airami, did you really mean what you said?   
AIRAMI: About what?   
ALGES: Choosing me over them.   
AIRAMI: Yes, I actually meant that…don't know why.   
ALGES: Two questions…We have just met, why do you trust me? Second   
question…"Why would you even choose someone like me?"   
AIRAMI: Answer to your first question…I don't know why I trust you so   
quickly…usually I trust no one, accept my family and close friends…but there   
is something about you…about those eyes…which just say "You will not harm   
me."   
ALGES: Fair enough…How about my other question?   
AIRAMI: Why would I choose you? Easy…you are not other lions…you think before   
you do something…you are not actually the physical type, you are the type   
that comes up with ideas…and that is what I like in a lion…not to show how   
tough he is, but how smart he is.   
ALGES: You know, you are pretty smart yourself.   
AIRAMI: Thank you…Okay here we are. 

The small group approached the tree where Airami's family was. Sahar and her mother were quickly to their feet, seeing the strangers with Airami. 

TUNZA: Airami, who are these lions?   
AIRAMI: Calm down mom…This is (pointing towards Alges) Alges and his brothers   
Waka and Shwele. (to the Brothers) This is my mother Tunza and my sister   
Sahar.   
ALGES: Good afternoon Tunza…pleased to meet you.   
TUNZA: (surprised) The pleasure is all mine…(whispering to Airami) Where did you   
find such a well mannered lion?   
ALGES: Good day Sahar, its good to meet you.   
SAHAR: Same here.   
WAKA: Hiya Sahar…I'm Waka and this here is my twin Shwele.   
SAHAR: Hi you two.   
TUNZA: This is all nice, but why did you bring them here Airami?   
AIRAMI: Well mom, I've been thinking, since you don't want to leave here, I thought of   
something else…No matter what you say Mwana will always bother us, so   
"why not get some help?" I thought to myself and help just happen to run into   
me…or so to speak.   
ALGES: Wait a minute…you want us to help you get rid of a pesky lion?   
SAHAR: No a pesky king.   
ALGES: King…what king?   
TUNZA: King Mwanaharamu of the Northern Lands, but we just call him Mwana,   
although he hates it.   
WAKA: Oh so the guy who chased away from the Northern Lands was this King Mwana.   
ALGES: This is getting interesting…we'll help you, but you have to tell us everything   
about this guy and what entanglements you had with him.   
SHWELE: We're helping?   
ALGES: Yes Shwele…(whispering) Think about it…if we get rid of this guy, then you   
and Waka will have a land to rule.   
SHWELE: I get the picture.   
AIRAMI: Okay…we'll tell you everything, but we must find Ziwi first…she has to tell   
you her side as well.   
ALGES: Who's Ziwi? 

All the sudden a voice came from above. 

VOICE: I am. 

The brothers looked up and saw a baboon hanging on one of the branches. Ziwi quickly jumped down and landed in front of the brothers. 

ZIWI: I am Ziwi…let me touch your face.   
ALGES: What?   
AIRAMI: Just let her.   
ALGES: Okay.   
AIRAMI: Ziwi, this is Alges. 

Ziwi touced Alges' face and felt the contours of his face with her hands. 

ZIWI: I can see that you are a very young handsome lion.   
ALGES: Thank you…(realising something) Your blind.   
ZIWI: Yes.   
ALGES: From birth?   
ZIWI: No, this was layed upon me.   
ALGES: How?   
AIRAMI: Wait Alges, let us all tell our tales, for her blindness is part of these stories.   
SAHAR: If you don't mind…I don't want to say anything…it is to heartbreaking.   
AIRAMI: It's alright Sahar, you don't have to say a thing.   
ALGES: Okay, we're listening. 

Tunza first started her story, since she was previously part of Mwana's pride. She described in detail exactly what Mwana is like and how he used to be mean to everyone behind his wife's back. Tunza's story was long and very sad…   
After Tunza finished, it was Ziwi's turn to tell her story. She explain the total cruelty of King Mwana and how Ziwi lost her sight. Ziwi also told Alges about her son and how she feared that Mwana might have corrupted his mind. Ziwi's tale was very heartbreaking for Alges and anger started to raise in him…   
Now it was Airami's to time to talk. She told the brothers about her father and how Mwana made him cripple. Airami became more sad when she spoke of her encounter with Mwana and how afraid she was. She was almost in tears when she explain her father's death in detail.   
When Alges heard Airami's story he was so angry, he never thought that he could be so angry. But he knew that he must cool down he if wants to think of something to rectify the problem which these lionesses have. He sat in very deep thought. Waka immediately noticed this. 

WAKA: (to Alges) What are you thinking about?   
SHWELE: I know exactly what he's thinking…He's thinking of how we are going to rip   
out Mwana's heart and show it to him, so that before he dies, he can see how   
black it is.   
SAHAR: (to Waka) Is he always this disgusting?   
WAKA: Well I don't think that I'm any better.   
SAHAR: I see, I sometimes like a lion which is strong enough to protect me and my   
family.   
WAKA: Then you found the perfect twins…not to mention the strongest.   
AIRAMI: (whispering to her mother) What an ego.   
TUNZA: (whispering back) You said it.   
SHWELE: We are waiting Alges…   
ALGES: Wait a minute…I'm thinking…   
WAKA: We can see that…   
AIRAMI: I think what Alges is trying to say is…keep quiet he's thinking.   
SHWELE: Fine…be that way. 

After a few minutes of thinking Alges came up with a brilliant plan. 

ALGES: I got it.   
WAKA: At last…care to explain?   
SHWELE: Whoa, before you explain…I just want to know one thing…will this plan   
result in the death of Mwana?   
ALGES: No.   
ALL(except Alges): WHAT?   
SAHAR: What kind of plan can it be then?   
AIRAMI: Yeah, he deserves to die.   
TUNZA: Airami, that is a horrible thing to say…rather think it…   
ALGES: Listen to me all…I know that he deserves death, but I think killing him would   
just be to kind.   
AIRAMI: This might be interesting…I'm listening.   
ALGES: Let me first recap all the facts…Okay Mwana is a King who treats everyone   
cruel…right?   
SAHAR: Yes.   
ALGES: He hates being called by his real name.   
TUNZA: Correct.   
ALGES: His wife doesn't know how cruel he really is, since he isn't that way in front of   
her.   
AIRAMI: That's right.   
ALGES: He believes that everyone loves him…no one hates him.   
TUNZA: Go on.   
ALGES: Ziwi believes that he might have corrupted her son's mind.   
ZIWI: That's correct.   
ALGES: Then we can use all these facts againts him…   
WAKA: In what way?   
ALGES: Okay here is what we'll do…Waka, tomorrow you Shwele go and keep Mwana   
occupied, you might even have to fight him, but don't kill him… 

The plan was discussed over and over again, until everyone knew what to do and how to do it. A lot of thoughts went through everyone's heads during the night like "Will Alges' plan work?" "Only time would tell…" is answer that always popped into their heads. 

**SCENE XII : A PLAN IN MOTION**

The following day finally arrived. Alges sent his brothers to go do their task. A few minutes passed and now it was time for Alges' part of the plan. 

ALGES: Okay Ziwi, get on may back. 

Airami helped Ziwi onto Alges' back. 

ALGES: Come on Tunza, let's go and see your friend.   
TUNZA: Let's go.   
ALGES: Airami, Sahar, you two can choose now, either you stay here or come with us to   
protect Ziwi at all costs.   
AIRAMI: Do you really think I'll stay here?   
SAHAR: I'm coming, I will like to see what happens.   
ALGES: I was hoping you would say that. 

The three lions set out towards the Nothern Lands. Ziwi really enjoyed herself, this was the first time she actualy rode on someone's back.   
Meanwhile not far ahead, Waka and Shwele entered the Northen Lands. The didn't even have to walk a minute, when they already encountered Mwana. 

WAKA: (to Shwele) One thing I can say is that this guy is fast.   
MWANA: You two again, didn't I tell you to get lost.   
SHWELE: I think we must be lost, if we keep on running into this clod.   
MWANA: (angry) Are you insulting me?   
WAKA: Oh, so you don't like being called names…huh?   
MWANA: I just hate being insulted.   
SHWELE: So you don't mind being called names…how would you like it if we called   
you…   
WAKA: Mwanaharamu…   
MWANA: (screaming) I hate that name…my name is Mwana…Mwana…MWANA!   
SHWELE: Okay so your name is Mwana-Mwana-MWANA!   
MWANA: (getting irritated) No-no…my name is just plain Mwana.   
WAKA: Make up your mind is it going to be "Just Plain Mwana" or   
"Mwana…Mwana…MWANA!"   
MWANA: (furious) You are really making me cross. 

Shwele saw Alges and the rest quietly snuck by behind Mwana. 

SHWELE: (whispering to Waka) Okay Alges has passed, let's spread it on real thick   
now.   
WAKA: (whispering back) Right behind you.   
MWANA: Now you whisper…Even greater insult, whispering behind my back is one   
thing, but whispering right in front of me, that is an insult.   
SHWELE: Insult you? We haven't even begun to insult you, (to Waka) have we?   
WAKA: Of course not…Like for example I would only get started when I call him a   
wimp.   
MWANA: You dare calling me a wimp…   
SHWELE: No…no, wimp is not the word.   
WAKA: I know…it must be idiot!   
MWANA: (shocked) IDIOT!?   
SHWELE: No, not an idiot…   
WAKA: I got it…he is spineless   
MWANA: (more shocked) SPINELESS!?   
SHWELE: Definitely not spineless…   
WAKA: Then what would you say he is…   
SHWELE: All of them…he is an Idiotic Spineless Wimp. 

As Shwele said those words, each one of the pounded into Mwana's heart. He has never been so insulted in his life, nor humilated. The humilation quickly turned into savage anger. 

MWANA: I had enough of you two…I'm gonna kill you both.   
WAKA: About time…   
SHWELE: Yeah, I was wonder how thick had to spread it on him, before he attacked. 

Mwana screamed like a maniac and attacked the twins.   
Meanwhile, back at Mwana's den, Kiva was laying on the ground. Next to her sat Pekuzi. The light coming from the den's entrance was shining brightly on them. The light suddenly disappeared as a figure of lioness stood in the entrance of the den. Kiva couldn't make out who it was standing, because no light shined on the strange guest's face. Finally the lioness spoke… 

LIONESS: Hello Kiva…Pekuzi…   
PEKUZI: How does she know our names?   
KIVA: There is only one lioness with a voice like that…Tunza, is that you?   
TUNZA: You remember well…   
KIVA: (very excited) Come in, let's talk. 

Tunza walk out of the light and sat down next to Kiva. 

KIVA: You know you are quite insane coming here…what if Mwana…   
TUNZA: He is occupied at this moment.   
KIVA: Who's occupying him?   
TUNZA: Some friends of mine…   
KIVA: Okay…what are you up to?   
PEKUZI: (thinking) Tunza…Tunza…Tunza…wait a minute, I know you. Your husband   
was Makina…the bastard who killed my mother.   
TUNZA: Oh he did, did he?   
PEKUZI: Yes he did, Mwana told me exactly what happened.   
TUNZA: Okay, you said that my Makina killed your mother…how? 

Pekuzi quicky summarized what Mwana told him about his mother's death. 

PEKUZI: That is how he killed her.   
TUNZA: Wait a minute, you are not understanding my question…when I asked   
"how"…I meant how could Makina kill her, if he is dead.   
PEKUZI: Maybe you don't understand, Makina killed my mother, before Mwana killed   
him.   
TUNZA: Only one part is correct, Mwana did kill Makina. But Makina did not kill your   
mother.   
PEKUZI: Really, can you prove it?   
TUNZA: Yes I can.   
PEKUZI: Ok, then show me your proof.   
TUNZA: With pleasure…(calling) Alges, you can come in now.   
KIVA: Who's Alges?   
TUNZA: A friend. 

Alges entered the den, with Sahar and Airami at his sides. 

PEKUZI: This is your proof? 

Suddenly a voice came from behind the lions, who just entered. 

VOICE: No, this is their proof.   
KIVA: That voice is familiar…it can't be…Ziwi. 

Ziwi walked out from behind the lions. 

ZIWI: Once again Kiva, your hearing is very sharp.   
PEKUZI: (extatic) MOTHER! You're alive! 

Pekuzi ran to his mother and gave her a big hug. 

KIVA: Wait a minute, if Ziwi is alive, then that means…   
TUNZA: Mwana lied to you.   
KIVA: No, he would never lie…he is not that type.   
TUNZA: Listen Kiva, he is not what you think…just listen to our stories and then maybe   
you will believe us.   
KIVA: Okay, I'll listen 

And so Tunza and her daughters with Ziwi started their stories.   
Meanwhile Mwana was still fighting hard againts the twins. Unfortunately he was no match for two lions his exact size. He only got in a few shots, but none were very serious. Mwana was getting exhausted and he fell to the ground. Waka and Shwele immediately stopped their attack and stood before Mwana. 

MWANA: (out of breath) What are you waiting for? Kill me.   
WAKA: Why?   
SHWELE: Yeah, there are things so much worse than death.   
MWANA: You don't want to kill me?   
WAKA: We want to, but won't.   
SHWELE: I suggest you run on home, before we change our minds.   
WAKA: We are going to start walking really slow towards your den, and if you are still   
there when we arrive…   
SHWELE: Then we will kill you.   
MWANA: But…but…   
WAKA: Run! 

Mwana quickly got up and ran towards his den. He couldn't even ran fast, since the limp he got in the battle was slowing him down.   
Back at the den Kiva's eyes were filled with tears as she heard the words which came out of her guests' mouths. 

KIVA: (heartbroken) No…it can't be, I don't…I won't believe you. My Mwana is not   
that cruel.   
ZIWI: Still don't believe us, then we'll prove it.   
KIVA: I would like to see you prove that…   
AIRAMI: Alges, can we prove it?   
ALGES: Yes, we can…Kiva, we will show you how cruel he is…Ziwi, Tunza you know   
what to do?   
ZIWI: Yes, I will tell Pekuzi what to do.   
ALGES: Okay Kiva, let's hide. Mwana will be in shortly, then you'll se how cruel he   
really is. 

All in the cave quickly hid in a place where Mwana could not see them. Only Pekuzi remained on his spot. A few minutes later Mwana came limping in. 

MWANA: Pekuzi, where is my wife?   
PEKUZI: She is not here.   
MWANA: Then what are doing here?   
PEKUZI: I sensed some pain coming towards the den, so I came.   
MWANA: Bless you, but we must find my wife and we must leave right away.   
PEKUZI: Don't worry she'll be back in five minutes.   
MWANA: Okay, I guess we have that long…while we wait, can you please attend to my   
wounds?   
PEKUZI: No I won't.   
MWANA: Thank…(realizing what Pekuzi said) NO!? You dare defy me?   
PEKUZI: You lied to me…   
MWANA: My dear Pekuzi, I lie to everyone, why should you be any diffrent?   
PEKUZI: You lied about my mother…   
MWANA: In what way?   
PEKUZI: You said she was dead.   
MWANA: She is… 

Suddenly Ziwi came out of her hiding spot. 

ZIWI: Oh really, do I look dead to you.   
MWANA: It's you…tell me my dear, how do like being blind?   
ZIWI: It is not enjoyable…   
MWANA: I'll tell you what was enjoyable…it was the day I took your sight…I loved   
every bit of it. 

Kiva was very shocked by this news, and she started to shed a few tears, how could Mwana keep on lying to her the whole time… 

PEKUZI: So it's true, you did blind her.   
MWANA: Yes I did…I'm wondering Ziwi, if you are blind, how did you get here? 

Now it was Tunza's turn to come out. 

TUNZA: I brought her.   
MWANA: Well this day is just full of surprizes…What are you doing here?   
TUNZA: I just thought I would tell your wife what you are like…   
MWANA: Leave her out of this…what am I saying, you can talk to her as much as you   
like, she will never believe you.   
TUNZA: We'll see…so tell me Mwana…   
MWANA: (screaming) IT IS MWANAHARAMU!…GET IT INTO YOUR THICK   
SKULL!…or do I have to hurt you, the same why I did with your daughter?! 

Tears started to flow uncontrollably down Kiva's face…How could her husband be so cruel, all the things which Tunza and her family said was true. And now she knew…   
She couldn't take it anymore and she walked out of her hiding place. Mwana immediately saw this. Kiva said nothing, she just approached and confronted him. Without a warning Kiva struck him through the face and he fell to the ground… 

KIVA: (heartbroken) How could you?   
MWANA: But I did it all for you…for your hapiness…   
KIVA: Do you call the pain and sorrow of my friends…hapiness?   
MWANA: I can explain…   
KIVA: What? With more lies? Do you think I'll ever believe you…again?   
MWANA: But…   
KIVA: I don't want to hear it…and I never want to see you again…ever…   
MWANA: Fine…then leave.   
KIVA: These are my father's lands and it belongs to me, so you are the one leaving.   
MWANA: You can't do this to the one you love…   
KIVA: Love you? I hate you… 

Those words pierced the Mwana's heart. He turned around in sorrow, but he quickly turned to Tunza. 

MWANA: (furious) This is your fault…this was your idea. 

Mwana lifted his paw to strike Tunza, but all the sudden Alges came out of his hiding place. 

ALGES: No…it was my idea.   
MWANA: (turning to Alges) Who are you?   
ALGES: I am Alges, son of Kisasian. I heard the sorrow call of a family full of pain and   
I helped them.   
MWANA: You with were in my lands earlier…you dare return…   
ALGES: You still don't get it, nobody could or will ever love you again. You made a   
fool of yourself and nobody will ever trust you again. Therefore no one will   
ever fear you again.   
MWANA: I will get you for what you did to me…   
ALGES: Well you will first have to go through my brothers… 

Sudden Waka and Shwele entered the den. 

SHWELE: Did we tell you to be gone when we arrived?   
MWANA: (to Alges) I curse you…may the meaning of your inner name destroy you and   
your kin. 

Mwana was furious and heartbroken at this same time. He couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the den towards the borders of the lands he used to own. He was never heard of again…but there were rumours going around that he made a successful life somewhere else, and there was also the rumour that after he crossed the border of the Northern Lands, he found a nice deep crevase and ended his life in misery. No one will ever know what happened to him…   
Meanwhile somewhere else in a very, very dark place, there were two blood red eyes piercing through the pitch blackness of the dark. It started to speak in a dark, hissing voice… 

EYES: (calling) Eria…come forth… 

Another two eyes appeared, but these eyes were glowing with an evil orange glow. Eria started to speak with a lighter, but also hissing voice… 

ERIA: You called Master…   
MASTER: You heard the calling of that curse, right?   
ERIA: So I did Master.   
MASTER: Then go Eria…take my name for yours and fulfill this curse, by any means   
necessary.   
ERIA: Yes Master… 

**SCENE XIII : DAWNING OF A NEW ERA**

A full week has passed since Mwana left the Northern Lands and Kiva was still a bit sad, but she was quickly getting over the matter. The three brothers decided to stay in the Northern Lands for the week, before moving on. They had plenty of reasons to stay, but they were actually waiting to be invited to stay. If that didn't happen, then they would leave. But as the week came to an end, they fell into despair, it looked like they would not be invited, so they decided to leave the following day.   
Somewhere a few hundred meters away from the den, Kiva sat, thinking to herself. Tunza came up from behind. 

KIVA: Morning Tunza.   
TUNZA: Hi Kiva…how did you know it was me?   
KIVA: I could hear you coming.   
TUNZA: That's cheating.   
KIVA: I know.   
TUNZA: Listen I really think you should get over Mwana now…he is gone.   
KIVA: Mwana? Who's that?   
TUNZA: That's the Kiva I know.   
KIVA: You are here for a reason.   
TUNZA: Yes I am.   
KIVA: For what reason are you here then?   
TUNZA: We have a small problem, the brothers are leaving tomorrow.   
KIVA: They can't do that…who would be here to protect us?   
TUNZA: I don't know.   
KIVA: I wonder what possessed them to decide this.   
TUNZA: I can see that they would love to stay here, but I think they don't feel very   
welcome here.   
KIVA: I can see that they were brought up well…I will make them feel welcome here.   
TUNZA: How?   
KIVA: Well I'm still the Queen, right?   
TUNZA: So…   
KIVA: You'll see what I mean…just go to the den and assemble everyone.   
TUNZA: Okay… 

Tunza quickly hurried back and assembled everyone has Kiva instructed. A short while after that, Kiva arrived. Alges and the twins were sitting right in front of the many lions assembled. 

KIVA: Alges, Waka and Shwele, please come forward. 

The brothers slowly stepped forward. And came to a stop right in front of Kiva. 

KIVA: You three have been a great asset to us all. You have rid us of Mwana and   
exposed all the lies he was telling and the unspeakable pain he has put us   
through. And therefor we thank you.   
ALGES: It was a pleausre doing something right in our lives.   
WAKA: Yeah, all in a day's work.   
SHWELE: No problem.   
KIVA: Since Mwana is gone, there is no one to protect us, so I invite you all to stay with   
us here forever. 

Waka and Shwele were both speechless. 

ALGES: Thank you, we will stay.   
KIVA: That's good to hear, but now on to another matter. We do need a King here, so   
Alges, I step down as Queen and hand my throne over to you. 

Once again Waka and Shwele were speechless. 

ALGES: I accept with honour.   
WAKA: But…   
KIVA: Long live King Alges!   
EVERYONE: Long Live King Alges!   
ALGES: Thank you all, my first duty as King will be to step down as your King. 

Everyone were shocked by what Alges said. 

ALGES: I know you all must be shocked, but I was never fit or meant to be a King. My   
brothers are the perfect candidates for King. And since I can't choose between   
them, I choose both of them to be rulers of this lands. (to Waka & Shwele) Do   
you accept?   
WAKA: With honour…   
SHWELE: …and pride.   
ALGES: Long live the Waka and Shwele, Kings of these lands.   
EVERYONE: Long live Waka and Shwele. 

With that the assemble broke up. Alges walked away with Airami close on his heels. 

AIRAMI: What did you do Alges? You had the Kingship in your paws and threw it   
away.   
ALGES: I know I did it…but I know I never can be a king. I was never meant to be a   
King.   
AIRAMI: But you are so smart…a lion who is that smart, is denitely fit to be King.   
ALGES: I might be smart, but I don't have to power to be King…just look at me, I'm not   
strong.   
AIRAMI: But I always wanted to marry a king.   
ALGES: Listen to me…I might not be a king, but If I was wed to someone like you, then   
I'll definitely feel like a king.   
AIRAMI: You say the nicest things.   
ALGES: I know.   
AIRAMI: I want to know, how did it feel to be king? Even if it was only for 30 seconds.   
ALGES: I actually felt great, like I had all the power in my paws, but that is something I   
can never control.   
AIRAMI: Do you think you brothers will be able to control it?   
ALGES: I don't think so…I know so.   
AIRAMI: Really?   
ALGES: Yes, you know they are not as dumb as they look.   
AIRAMI: But only time will tell…right?   
ALGES: Believe me, they are not dumb.   
AIRAMI: Okay I believe you.   
ALGES: Shall we return?   
AIRAMI: Lets. 

**SCENE XIV: BROTHERHOOD**

A total of four months passed since Waka and Shwele became Kings of the Northern Lands. They were excellent kings according to all the lionesses in their pride. They were powerful and also very colorful with laws and names. For example they thought that "Northern Lands" was a very dull name for their lands, so they changed it to the "Wakwele Lands", which most think was very cute.   
The only thing missing from this perfect reign, was the perfect Queen, but Waka made sure that they had the perfect lioness, when he choose Sahar to be the queen. Although Shwele was one of the Kings, he felt kind of left out. He had no wife, he had no queen. After all he couldn't interfere with Waka's queen, so he had only one alternative and that was Airami, who was still free…   
It was the start of the fifth month of Waka and Shwele's rule. Alges was busy taking a walk through his brothers' lands, when all the sudden Airami appeared out of nowhere and she was crying her eyes out. Alges immediately approached her and started to comfort her. 

ALGES: There…there, it's alright, just tell me what happened?   
AIRAMI: (in tears) It was Shwele…   
ALGES: What about him?   
AIRAMI: Well I was walking about minding my own business… 

_It was the most wonderful and beautiful day in the Wakwele Lands since the new rulers started their reign. Being such a nice day as it was, Airami didn't want to sit around doing nothing the whole day. So she decided a nice walk would do her good. She was on her way to the nearest brook when she found Shwele along the way._

_SHWELE: Morning Airami._   
_AIRAMI: Good morning Your Majesty._   
_SHWELE: I just love the sound of that._   
_AIRAMI: I know, you made it pretty clear to all of us that we should call you that._   
_SHWELE: I'm amazed that you all listened._   
_AIRAMI: You are one of the Kings, we are suppose to listen to you._   
_SHWELE: So no matter what I say, you all have to listen?_   
_AIRAMI: I guess that is how it works, I myself am new with all this pride business._   
_SHWELE: Okay I see, then here is something you can do for me…_   
_AIRAMI: And that is?_   
_SHWELE: Be my Queen._   
_AIRAMI: There is already a Queen._   
_SHWELE: So, there is already two Kings, who says there can't be two Queens?_   
_AIRAMI: You got a point there, but there is one small tiny fact you missed._   
_SHWELE: And what is that?_   
_AIRAMI: Alges is going to be my husband._   
_SHWELE: Alges? But he isn't even a king._   
_AIRAMI: That is what makes him special._   
_SHWELE: I'm sure that you would love to be married to a King._   
_AIRAMI: Yes I would._   
_SHWELE: Then what is the problem?_   
_AIRAMI: He will always be a King to me._   
_SHWELE: Oh come on, I might not have Alges' beauty…(to himself) who wants it?…(to_   
_ Airami) But I'm strong enough to protect you and he is not._   
_AIRAMI: The answer is still no._   
_SHWELE: (getting irretated) But why?_   
_AIRAMI: Remember the day we met…_   
_SHWELE: Yeah._   
_AIRAMI: Do you remember what I said to you and Waka?_   
_SHWELE: How could I forget?_   
_AIRAMI: Then do me a favour and forget about me…I'm not avialable._

_Airami walked a bit faster and Shwele just stood there._

_SHWELE: Don't be so stubbourn! What does Alges have, that I don't have?_   
_AIRAMI: (not even looking at Shwele) A Brain!_

_That did, Shwele was furious after what Airami said. He immediately took off with a termendous speed and darted for Airami. Shwele was very accurate as he tackled Airami hard to the ground. She could feel the incredible pain spread through her body as she connected with the ground. It was very hard for her to keep her tears away. Shwele got off a very pain-filled Airami._

_SHWELE: (yelling) How dare you insult me like that?!!!_   
_AIRAMI: (getting up, with her back still turned to Shwele) I will do as I please._   
_SHWELE: No you won't! I am your King and I order you to marry me._   
_AIRAMI: NEVER!_

_Airami turned around and swatted Shwele hard through the face. She ran away crying._

_AIRAMI: (crying) I HATE YOU !…_

AIRAMI: (still in tears)…and I immediately came looking for you.   
ALGES: How dare he do that to you? He knows for a very long time, that you are mine.   
AIRAMI: What are you going to do?   
ALGES: First I need to talk with Waka, then I'll handle Shwele after that.   
AIRAMI: He is much stronger than you.   
ALGES: I know, but I know how to beat him.   
AIRAMI: Let's hope so.   
ALGES: You remember that thing I was telling you about the other day.   
AIRAMI: What about it?   
ALGES: It's time.   
AIRAMI: Let's do it.   
ALGES: Dry your tears, let's go see Waka.   
AIRAMI: Okay. 

It take them long to find Waka, because he was on his usual spot, which was next to Sahar. Alges and Airami quickly told Waka what Shwele did. 

WAKA: (shocked) He did that?   
AIRAMI: Yes he did.   
WAKA: I'll sort him out.   
ALGES: No Waka, I'll do it myself.   
WAKA: Are you nuts?   
ALGES: No, I'm Alges.   
WAKA: Guess that was a stupid question.   
ALGES: Listen, I'm leaving the pride…   
WAKA & SAHAR: What?   
ALGES: …and I'm taking Airami with me.   
SAHAR: (heartbroken) No.   
AIRAMI: We have given this a lot of thought.   
ALGES: I was planning on leaving a long time ago, since you and Shwele make great   
Kings. I actually didn't plan on leaving so soon, but now that Airami is in   
danger, it is the perfect time to go.   
WAKA: She is not in danger here.   
ALGES: She will always be in danger when Shwele is around, so this is my decision.   
WAKA: Fine, I respect you decision, but don't expect me to like it.   
ALGES: You may do with Shwele what you please, but I'll take care of him right   
now…So I guess this is it. See you again someday.   
WAKA: Go in peace my brother.   
SAHAR: Airami, what you are doing is wrong. You are abadoning your family.   
AIRAMI: No Sahar, I'm following my heart.   
SAHAR: Where will you go?   
AIRAMI: I don't know.   
SAHAR: You know I will come looking for you.   
AIRAMI: I know…do me one more favour…say goodbye to mom for me and also to   
Ziwi.   
SAHAR: That is two favours, but I'll do it.   
AIRAMI: Thanks. 

Are goodbyes were said and all last hugs were given…Finally the pair were on their way to a new home, where ever that might be.   
On the way to the border, Alges and Airami met up with Shwele. 

SHWELE: (to Airami) I thought I would find you with him.   
ALGES: How dare you?   
SHWELE: How dare I what?   
ALGES: Stop lying to me, I know what you try to do to Airami.   
SHWELE: Someone should shut her muzzle for good.   
ALGES: She'll have no problem there, because she is not speaking with you again.   
SHWELE: Oh really, good for me then.   
ALGES: I still can't believe what you did.   
SHWELE: Get over it.   
ALGES: You know she has been mine for a long time, and still you did it.   
SHWELE: Well tough… 

Shwele walked pass the pair. 

ALGES: Don't walk away when I'm talking with you.   
SHWELE: I don't have to listen to you, I'm the King.   
ALGES: Look me in the eyes and say that. 

Shwele turned around and walked towards Alges. He saw his chance and did what he had to do. 

SHWELE: (walking towards Alges) I don't have to listen to you, I'm the… 

Without warning Alges raked his claws over Shwele's cheek. Shwele screamed out in pain as blood started to flow from his face. The source of the blood was a large gash from his eye down to his muzzle. 

ALGES: That was for Airami, and if you come one step closer, it will be you last step.   
SHWELE: (dumb-strucked by his brother's action) But…   
ALGES: I'm leaving and taking Airami with me, where you can never harm her again. 

Shwele never felt so sorry and full of misery in his life. He couldn't actually believe that he was sorry for what he did. As Alges and his wife to be got further away, Shwele could only watch. 

SHWELE: (under his breath) I'm sorry Alges, Airami… 

Those words he really meant and he didn't know why. As he still watched the pair disappear over the horizon and tear ran down his cheek.   
A week passed in the lands of Waka and Shwele, and all hopes that Alges and Airami would return have faded. Waka approached his twin in the early morning light. 

WAKA: Any sign of them?   
SHWELE: No…(lowering his head) this is all my fault.   
WAKA: Don't blame yourself…he would have left eventually.   
SHWELE: I just couldn't help myself. I was jealous, because you have a Queen and I   
don't.   
WAKA: Shwele, there are two Kings already, there is no need for a second Queen as   
well.   
SHWELE: But Sahar likes you.   
WAKA: She likes both of us…or that is what she said.   
SHWELE: She said that?   
WAKA: Yeah, you know Sahar can be a queen to both of us, she doesn't just have to be a   
Queen for me.   
SHWELE: You mean that?   
WAKA: Of course.   
SHWELE: Thanks a lot.   
WAKA: Listen, change of subject…I'm going to be gone for a few days.   
SHWELE: Where are you going?   
WAKA: I'm going to see Mom and Dad.   
SHWELE: Why?   
WAKA: They asked us to visit…actually the real reason is, maybe Alges went home.   
SHWELE: And if he didn't?   
WAKA: Let's just hope Mom or Dad can speak some sense into him if they see him   
again.   
SHWELE: Good luck.   
WAKA: Thanks…I think it will take me about four days to get there.   
SHWELE: See you in a few days.   
WAKA: Take good care of our lands.   
SHWELE : I will. 

The two brothers hugged goodbye and Waka was on his way.   
And so it was that on the morning of the fourth day of traveling Waka reached his destination. The lands of his father, looked beautiful as ever. It took him a few minutes to reach the den. When he entered the den, his parents were still asleep. It didn't even take a minute before Waka's scent entered the nostrils of his mother. Lobomi's eyes sprung open and she was happy to see the face of her son in front of her. 

LOBOMI: (nudging her husband) Kisasian, wake up…Look how came to visit. 

Kisasian slowly woke up and saw his son. He rubbed out his eyes in disbelieve. 

KISASIAN: Welcome home my son.   
WAKA: Hi. 

Kisasian and Lobomi got up and stretched, then they all went outside to talk. 

KISASIAN: I thought we'd never hear from you again.   
LOBOMI: Your father had his doubts, but I didn't.   
KISASIAN: Yeah right…you were the first to cry.   
LOBOMI: No, you were.   
KISASIAN: (ignoring his wife) So tell me Waka, what have you and your brothers been   
up to?   
WAKA: Well we have our own kingdom now.   
KISASIAN: Congratulations. I always knew you lot would make it.   
WAKA: Thanks, that is also the reason Shwele couldn't come, he had to watch over the   
place, since both him and I are the new Kings there.   
LOBOMI: Both of you?   
WAKA: Yeah, it's actually great that way. Not so much work.   
KISASIAN: Okay Shwele had a reason for not coming…tell me what was Alges' reason?   
WAKA: You mean he is not here?   
LOBOMI: What do you mean, not here? 

Waka quickly summarized what happened between Alges and Shwele. 

KISASIAN: (shocked) Was Shwele out of his mind or something?   
WAKA: No, he was just jealous.   
LOBOMI: I see.   
WAKA: But listen you guys…if you do happen to see Alges, please tell him that he is   
still welcome in our lands, and we would love to have him back. Also tell him   
that we have solved Shwele's little jealousy problem.   
LOBOMI: We'll do that.   
WAKA: I'm only going to spend today, then I have to get back. Shwele can't handle   
everything by himself.   
KISASIAN: Fine, we only need this day…come and tell us all about how you got your   
Kingdom.   
WAKA: To tell you the truth we couldn't have done it without Alges.   
LOBOMI: How come?   
WAKA: It's like this… 

And so Waka started to tell the whole story about how they met up with Airami and her family, and how they got rid of Mwana. 

**SCENE XV : THE VISIT**

Time passes as time does. No one could find Alges or Airami, the reason for this is because the were always on the move. The have almost everywhere they could think of. They have done all this traveling over five months. The only two places they didn't visit was the Pride Lands, since it only looked like a place of death. And they didn't visit Alges' father's land. They were walking just North of the Pride Lands, just past a place that looked like a graveyard to them. 

AIRAMI: Jeez, this has been some five months.   
ALGES: Well I enjoyed it.   
AIRAMI: Same here.   
ALGES: Do remember all the times we could have been killed by something or   
someone?   
AIRAMI: I lost count.   
ALGES: Which one do you remember the best?   
AIRAMI: I think it was that elephant encounter.   
ALGES: Which one was that? We had so many of them.   
AIRAMI: Come to think of it, all of them were pretty much the same…Elephant comes   
and chases us away, trying his best to squash us.   
ALGES: I wonder what is up with those elephants…we did nothing wrong?   
AIRAMI: Oh no, we only stalked their young…   
ALGES: Oh yeah…that, but we didn't even catch one.   
AIRAMI: Yeah, you'll need like a whole pride to bring one of those suckers down.   
ALGES: Don't remind me.   
AIRAMI: Okay, now you, what was the almost near death incedent you remember best?   
ALGES: Those fires.   
AIRAMI: Almost forgot about them.   
ALGES: But didn't it seem strange, the amount of fires we encountered, and also in the   
coolest weather.   
AIRAMI: Very strange indeed…you know you are giving me the chills talking about   
this…Can we maybe stop?   
ALGES: Sure thing. 

A very cold wind started to blow over the pair. 

ALGES: Is it my imagination, or has just gotten very cold.   
AIRAMI: Brrrr…you're telling me. 

Alges almost immediately felt a change in the temperature. 

ALGES: Wait a minute, something is wrong here.   
AIRAMI: You're right…suddenly I'm very hot.   
ALGES: Same here…jeez it's getting very warm. 

Sweat started to pour down their pelts as the heat kept on rising. 

ALGES: This is unbearable. 

Suddenly the whole land around them was on fire. It didn't take long for the smoke to separate Alges and Airami. Both of them were coughing violently, searching for each other in the endless smoke. 

AIRAMI: (coughing) Alges! Where are you?   
ALGES: (coughing) Airami, I can't see you…where are you?! 

Alges blindly walked through the smoke until he saw the figure of a lion in front of him. 

LION: (hissing voice) Greetings Alges.   
ALGES: Who are you?   
LION: I'm called Ogoun.   
ALGES: After the Fire God.   
OGOUN: The one and only…but you may call me Eria, I always like to keep things   
informal…as well as infernal. By the way, the real Ogoun sent me to give you   
a helpless death.   
ALGES: You've been following us.   
OGOUN: Where do you think all the fires came from? 

Ogoun didn't say another word and he ripped his claws into Alges' side. Alges roared out in pain. Ogoun's claws were so hot, that it immediately sealed Alges' wound. He started to run. 

OGOUN: Run young one…there is nowhere to go. 

Airami wasn't having any luck in finding Alges. All she could see was smoke and burning trees. All the sudden the tree next to her started to fall in her direction. She tried dodge, but it was too late, the tree fell on her neck and face. She screamed out as the fire on the branches started to burn her face. Luckly for her the tree wasn't so heavy and she quickly threw the tree one side, but the damage was done already. 

AIRAMI: (yelling) ALGES! HELP ME! I CAN'T SEE! 

Through all the smoke, Alges heard the call of his love. He quickly moved in the way from which here cries for help was coming. When he finally found Airami she was laying unconcious on the ground. 

ALGES: Don't worry Airami, I'll get you out of here. 

Alges lifted her onto his back and started to run. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran to get away from the heat. After a few minutes of running he could feel that air was starting to cool off. He felt something wet under his paws. He looked down and saw that it was water. He slowly moved through the shallow water, careful not to drop Airami. As he moved through the cool water, the flames started to die down. When he finally got out of the water, he looked behind him only to see scorched earth and nothing more. Alges slowly set his wife to be on the ground. He could only let out one loud shout of help before passing out.   
Once again in a extremely dark place, the master's glowing eyes rolled up. 

MASTER: (shouting) ERIA! GET IN HERE! 

Again Eria's evil burning eyes appeared. 

ERIA: Yes Master…   
MASTER: Why are you taking so long? Just kill them.   
ERIA: But Master, isn't torture the primary concern on our list?   
MASTER: I don't care…I want you to kill them and I want it to be done as quickly as   
possible.   
ERIA: Why both of them Master? The curse was only on him.   
MASTER: And his kin.   
ERIA: But he doesn't have any kin.   
MASTER: He does…it just hasn't been born yet.   
ERIA: I see you point.   
MASTER: Good, now stop toying with them and kill them.   
ERIA: Yes Master… 

Eria's eerie eyes disappeared into the darkness. 

**SCENE XVI : OLD FRIENDS**

The darkness slowly passed as Alges opened his eyes. He was still in a lot of pain, but somehow he felt better. The sound of water filled his ears, then all the sudden he remembered the fire and the water which saved him, and his lovely Airami. Now he started to wonder how long he has been unconcious. He looked next to him and there was Airami, still unconcious. He started to get up when he heard a female voice say… 

VOICE: Aaah, I see your finally awake. 

Alges immediately looked around and then he saw a baboon. 

ALGES: What happened?   
BABOON: I haven't got the foggiest…All I know is that I heard a scream for help last   
night and then I found you and Airami here.   
ALGES: Has she been awake?   
BABOON: Nope, she's still out.   
ALGES: Then how did you know her name?   
BABOON: Well I met her before…but I haven't met you yet.   
ALGES: Wait a minute…who are you?   
BABOON: My name is Uche.   
ALGES: Ziwi's sister?   
UCHE: Ahhh so you met Ziwi…that's great no better sister than her…but I didn't catch   
your name yet.   
ALGES: I'm Alges.   
UCHE: Good to meet you…listen I hope you don't mind, but when you two were out   
cold, I quickly examined you both.   
ALGES: No problem…so what's the verdict?   
UCHE: Well you are fine…only a few scratches, nothing serious…   
ALGES: And Airami?   
UCHE: That is where the problem actually is…   
ALGES: What do you mean?   
UCHE: I'm afraid that her face has been burned horribly and she will never see your face   
again.   
ALGES: You mean she's blind.   
UCHE: It's terrible, but it's true…but at least there is some good news… 

All the sudden Airami's eyes popped open. She looked around and all she saw was darkness. She was immediately alert, but didn't know what was going on. 

AIRAMI: Alges, what happened? Where are you?   
ALGES: I'm right here next to you.   
AIRAMI: (looking at Alges) I still can't see you.   
ALGES: Remember the fire?   
AIRAMI: Oh no…(shedding a few tears) I'm blind.   
ALGES: I'm so sorry Airami.   
AIRAMI: (shedding more tears) It's not your fault.   
ALGES: There is someone here who might cheer you up.   
AIRAMI: Who?   
UCHE: Hi Airami.   
AIRAMI: I know that voice…who is that?   
UCHE: It's me, Uche.   
AIRAMI: Oh Uche, it's so good to hear your voice…   
ALGES: Yeah Uche, was just about to give me some good news, before you woke up.   
AIRAMI: I could really use some good news right now.   
UCHE: Well Airami, the good news is that your cubs weren't hurt.   
AIRAMI: Cubs?   
ALGES: What do you mean?   
UCHE: Oh don't you know Alges, Airami is pregnant.   
ALGES & AIRAMI: What?   
UCHE: You are going to be parents. 

Although there was still a lot of pain, Alges and Airami celebrated the good news with a nice hug. After the hug Airami's expression changed from joy and happiness to sadness and dispare. 

AIRAMI: (sobbing) I'll never see them… 

Airami started to cry all over again. Alges didn't know what to do, so all the sudden he started to sing Sarafin's favourite lullaby in his most beautiful voice. After he completed the song, Airami's tears were all dried up. She has never heard Alges sing before and she was totally captured up by the beauty of his voice. Uche also stared on…speechless. 

AIRAMI: That was beautiful…I never heard such a song before.   
ALGES: My cousin taught it to me, although she couldn't sing it so well. But I quickly   
learned to sing it right.   
AIRAMI: You must teach it to me sometime.   
ALGES: No problem, it's easy.   
AIRAMI: I have a question, we can't travel anymore, so where are we going to stay?   
UCHE: I know a place, it's not to far from here. It is a small cave, that is in a side of a   
hill.   
ALGES: Take us there.   
AIRAMI: How will I get there?   
ALGES: Grab a hold of my tail, I will lead you.   
AIRAMI: You think of everything, don't you? 

Alges painfully got up for the first time. He was still a but wobbly, but he quickly regained his balance. He first helped up Airami, she herself was also a bit weak in the legs, but she managed to regain her balance. Alges walked a little bit forwards and held the end of his tail right under Airami's nose. She quickly grabbed onto Alges' tail. 

ALGES: (in pain) OUCH!   
AIRAMI: (releasing her grip a bit) Sowwy.   
ALGES: Don't worry about it. 

And so the journey started to the nearby cave. 

ALGES: (to Airami) Okay, there is one big rock coming. 

With Alges' help Airami missed a lot of things, but there were many times when she would trip over something and fall hard to the ground. Then she'll start to cry all over again. Alges would also be there to help her up and comfort her. The were walking for over an hour now and Airami was getting tired. 

ALGES: (to Uche) How far to go?   
UCHE: Another five minutes.   
ALGES: Good, Airami is getting a little bit tired.   
UCHE: That song you sang…   
ALGES: What about it?   
UCHE: The last verse is very peculiar.   
ALGES: I know…the words are very strange, but the sound beautiful in the song.   
UCHE: It's very beautiful, but do you know what it means?   
ALGES: No, do you?   
UCHE: Yes, in fact I do…it is a plead to the Water God, to make it rain.   
ALGES: That a fact?   
UCHE: It is, and you see it will only rain if you really believe it.   
AIRAMI: Tho wa you aah taying…   
UCHE: I can't make out a word you are saying.   
AIRAMI: Towwy…ctop…ctop.   
ALGES: Let's stop. 

The group stopped and Airami released Alges' tail. 

AIRAMI: I said…so what you are saying, if you know what that last verse means and   
you believe it…it will rain when you sing or say it.   
UCHE: Precisely.   
AIRAMI: Interesting…should we press on?   
ALGES: Lets. 

Airami once again took Alges' tail in her mouth and they were on their way. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the cave. 

UCHE: There it is.   
ALGES: Thanks Uche, it's beautiful.   
AIRAMI: Alges…   
ALGES: Yes.   
AIRAMI: Please describe it to me.   
ALGES: Okay…it is a beautiful green grass covered hill, which is not to high or to steep.   
The cave enterance looks almost like a lions mouth, with the teeth and all.   
About one meter above the cave entrance, to left and right, there are two rocks,   
which almost looks like eyes.   
AIRAMI: You're right…it's beautiful. 

A week past and the lovely pair wasn't used to the new cave yet, because there were always rocks falling on their heads. It was just another normal day and Alges was in the cave with his lovely wife by his side, finishing the story about how he comfronted the fire. 

AIRAMI: So he said that the Fire God sent him.   
ALGES: That is what he said.   
AIRAMI: Why would the Fire God want to kill you?   
ALGES: I really don't know…   
AIRAMI: I'm wondering…could it maybe be that curse that Mwana put on you.   
ALGES: Couldn't be…(realizing) By the Gods…it is the curse…what did Mwana say,   
let the meaning of my inner name destroy me and my kin.   
AIRAMI: How do you mean?   
ALGES: It's my name…Alges means "The one with the fire in his soul".   
AIRAMI: I wonder if there is a way to break this curse.   
ALGES: Let's not talk about it…it only brings me down when we talk about this curse.   
AIRAMI: Okay, if it doesn't make you feel good.   
ALGES: Thanks, so how do you feel today?   
AIRAMI: Still have a headache from last night.   
ALGES: These rocks are driving me insane as well.   
AIRAMI: Your telling me.   
ALGES: You know Uche told me this cave is very safe, but…   
AIRAMI: But?   
ALGES: Okay you remember how I described the cave for you from inside so that you   
don't fall?   
AIRAMI: What about it?   
ALGES: Remember that one pillar I told you about?   
AIRAMI: Yes…it is about 5 meters behind us.   
ALGES: Now that is the heart of the cave, if that would break, then the whole cave   
would collapse. And that thing is pretty weak already, so I suggest you don't   
bump into it.   
AIRAMI: Suggestion noted…Tell me, where were you yesterday?   
ALGES: I went to see Uche. She should be here any minute now.   
AIRAMI: Really, what is the occasion?   
ALGES: I'm going away for a couple of days, I want her to look after you.   
AIRAMI: Where are you going?   
ALGES: To see my parents.   
AIRAMI: Why?   
ALGES: They would most likely want to know that they are going to be grandparents.   
AIRAMI: I see your point. 

It didn't take long for Uche to arrive. 

UCHE: Good morning to you both.   
AIRAMI: (to Alges) Is it only morning? I thought it would be afternoon by now.   
ALGES: Hi Uche.   
UCHE: Okay, I think you want to be on your way now.   
ALGES: Yes, but before I go…You have been a lot of places…right?   
UCHE: Yes.   
ALGES: Do you know Kisasian?   
UCHE: Not personally, but I have been I his lands.   
ALGES: How far is it from here?   
UCHE: A day's walk North-East.   
ALGES: Thanks…Take care of my Airami.   
UCHE: I will. 

With that Alges was on his way to his father's lands.   
It took Alges exactly a day to reach his father's lands. The afternoon sun was burning hot when he arrived at the den. He entered the den to find only his mother in the den talking to Sarafin. 

ALGES: What is all this laziness?   
LOBOMI: (not believing her eyes) Oh my…Alges.   
ALGES: Hi mom.   
SARAFIN: You're back…I knew you would come. 

Sarafin immediately jumped up and tackled Alges. Sarafin then got off Alges and helped him up. 

ALGES: My, you have grown.   
SARAFIN: I know.   
LOBOMI: You know if you only came this morning, you would have seen your father.   
ALGES: What do you mean?   
LOBOMI: He went to the Pride Lands this morning.   
ALGES: Why?   
LOBOMI: Something about family…I don't know.   
SARAFIN: So where have you been all this time?   
ALGES: Here and there.   
LOBOMI: Oh by the way, Waka was here about five months ago.   
ALGES: I see, I though he might have come here.   
LOBOMI: So what he told me was true…anyway, he told me to tell you, when I see you,   
that there will always be a home for you there and something about that they   
fixed Shwele's little jealousy problem.   
ALGES: But I already have a home.   
LOBOMI: Whenever you want to, nobody is forcing.   
ALGES: I'll think about it.   
LOBOMI: So tell me is it true…   
ALGES: What?   
LOBOMI: That you ran off with the Queen's sister.   
ALGES: Yes it is…that is actually the reason I'm here.   
LOBOMI: How do you mean?   
ALGES: You're going to be a grandmother.   
LOBOMI: Oh, congratulations my son.   
ALGES: I can't stay long, my wife is waiting for me.   
LOBOMI: Then you better go.   
SARAFIN: You're leaving already?   
ALGES: Hey you can always visit me.   
SARAFIN: Really?   
ALGES: Why not? It's only a day's travel South-West.   
SARAFIN: Thanks…I will come and visit, if it is alright with you, auntie Lobomi.   
LOBOMI: Fine by me.   
ALGES: I have to go now…if you see dad, tell him I love him and that he can visit me   
anytime.   
LOBOMI: Will do.   
ALGES: Bye. 

Alges left his father's lands and returned to his home. 

**SCENE XVII : WATER & FIRE**

A few months has passed since Alges returned home and Airami was near her time. He always would tell Airami all about his cousin Sarafin and his parents, about how wonderful they are. He was walking through the fields. The golden brown grass of autumn rustled in the cool breeze which was passing through the lands. Everything was silent in this beautiful land, until the silence was broken by a terrible roar of pain. Alges knew that it came from his cave and home so he quickly ran towards it. He entered the cave with great speed, only to see his Airami laying on the ground. 

ALGES: Airami, dear, I heard you scream. Is it time.   
AIRAMI: No, It was just a stupid rock from the ceiling which fell on my head...again.   
Alges, what is the day like outside?   
ALGES: Very beautiful...like you.   
AIRAMI: I really don't want to bring our children into world while we are in this   
horrible place. What if the Fire God returns?   
ALGES: I don't think he'll ever return.   
AIRAMI: He already took my sight and almost my life...I don't want him to take our cubs   
away.   
ALGES: Don't worry Rami, it is all over.   
AIRAMI: How do you think my sister is doing?   
ALGES: Do you mean Sahar? You haven't spoken about hear in ages, why did you   
bring up that strange subject?   
AIRAMI: I was just thinking of how much I miss her and how I'll never see her again.   
ALGES: Don't let your blindness get you down. One of these days we are going to be   
blessed with beautiful cubs.   
AIRAMI: (starting to cry) I'll never see my cubs.   
ALGES: Don't talk like that. Remember they are part of you. In your heart you will   
always know what they look like.   
AIRAMI: You were always very wise.   
ALGES: Thank you. 

A week passed and Airami gave birth to a single lion cub. Alges entered the cave finding his wife half asleep on the ground. 

ALGES: How are you doing ?...That is a stupid question, you just gave birth. You must   
be exhausted.   
AIRAMI: Say hello to your new son.   
ALGES: How do you know it's a boy?   
AIRAMI: A mother just knows these things...Actually Uche told me.   
ALGES: What are we going to call him?   
AIRAMI: I'm going to name him after the great Water God, Orog.   
ALGES: Aren't taken this blindness a bit too far ?   
AIRAMI: I just want to make sure that the Fire God never harms him.   
ALGES: Fair enough. Our little Orog will always be safe with the name you have   
chosen. I'll leave you alone know, you probably want to sleep.   
AIRAMI : Don't go.   
ALGES : Somehow I knew you would say that. 

And so more time passed and it was five months since the birth of Orog. Night swept of the land, darkening everything it touches. Orog, still a young cub with a dark pelt, was laying wide awake in the small cave, which was engraved into a hill. Out of nowhere Airami appeared behind him. 

AIRAMI: Why aren't you sleeping yet mister?   
OROG: I was just thinking.   
AIRAMI: Really? About what?   
OROG: Where the darkness comes from ?   
AIRAMI: Orog, honey, you are asking a very difficult question. I don't know the answer,   
but just be lucky that you are not in eternal darkness, like I am.   
OROG: Please mom, don't torture yourself. You know daddy doesn't like you doing that.   
AIRAMI: Sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you. Just go to sleep.   
OROG: I can't sleep.   
AIRAMI: Then let me sing to you.   
OROG: (excited) Sure !   
AIRAMI: Before I sing this to you, you must promise me that you will always remember   
this lullaby.   
OROG: I promise.   
AIRAMI: Listen closely and learn. 

Airami started to sing: 

CRAWL CLOSER TO ME   
THEN YOU WILL SEE   
NOTHING WILL HARM YOU 

YOU'VE GOT TO REALISE   
I WILL BE THERE   
FOREVER AND EVER   
I WILL CARE   
FOR YOU 

EM OT RESOLC LWARC   
EES LIWW UOY NEHT   
UOY MRAH LLIW GNIHTON 

As Airami finished her song, thunder began to rumble and it started to rain. The two quickly went into the dry cave. 

AIRAMI: Come on let's go to bed.   
OROG: Yes mom...Thanks for the beautiful song, I won't forget it. Especially that last   
part.   
AIRAMI: I know you won't.   
OROG: Where did you learn it?   
AIRAMI: You're father taught it to me.   
OROG: Really, I didn't know dad could sing.   
AIRAMI: I never knew it, until he sang it for me the first time. 

Alges sudden came running into the cave and shook all the water from his pelt. 

ALGES: Jeez, where did that storm come from?   
AIRAMI: Don't know, it just suddenly hitted us.   
ALGES: You've been singing again…haven't you?   
AIRAMI: No…no.   
ALGES: (seeing his son) And why aren't you sleeping yet?   
OROG: Trouble sleeping.   
ALGES: You better get some sleep in, tomorrow Uche is coming.   
OROG: Cool, I always liked Uche.   
ALGES: Who doesn't? Well, if you can't sleep, I'll sing you to sleep.   
OROG: Don't bother, mom already sang me a song.   
ALGES: Oh really which one?   
OROG: That one with the strange verse at the end.   
ALGES: Oh, Airami, can I please have a word with you?   
AIRAMI: (smiling with guilt) What did I do? 

**SCENE XVIII : ERIA**

Orog didn't have a lot of friends when he was young, although he was part of a pride…a pride which had a total of three lions including him. He might not have had a lot of friends, but he always had his mother and father who was great company. Then there was Uche who always kept him busy. So you can say that Orog was never bored. And so his life passed until on the age two and a half years, he couldn't take the loneliness anymore and he comfronted his father. 

OROG: Dad, when are we going to get new members into our pride?   
ALGES: I don't know, why do you ask?   
OROG: Well it is beginning to get lonely without friends.   
ALGES: That I know.   
OROG: So then when?   
ALGES: It depends wether someone wants to join. Remember not every rogue is keen   
on joining a pride. They hate all the team work and they are very dependent on   
themselves.   
OROG: But what are we going to do now?   
ALGES: Okay, I'll make you a deal, if we don't get at least one new pride member by the   
start of the new moon, then we'll join your uncle's pride. He always wanted me   
to come back.   
OROG: You mean you left Uncle Waka's pride?   
ALGES: I had no choice, your Uncle Shwele was getting out of control.   
OROG: Okay, but if it is like that, I really hope we don't get a new pride member. Just   
think of all the company I would have we were to join another pride.   
ALGES: You really want to join another pride than starting a new pride.   
OROG: Yes.   
ALGES: So be it then, how about we leave tomorrow then?   
OROG: You mean it?   
ALGES: Have I ever lied to you?   
OROG: So we are going…yes! 

The temprature started to change all the sudden. 

OROG: Is it just me, or is it getting very hot.   
ALGES: I also feel it…(realizing) Oh no…   
OROG: Oh no what?   
ALGES: Not again…   
OROG: Not again what?   
ALGES: Quickly, go and get your mother…the Fire is coming.   
OROG: Dad, you're halucinating.   
ALGES: GO GET YOUR MOTHER!   
OROG: (shocked at his father's behaviour) Okay already. 

All the sudden fire started to burst out everywhere. As Orog turned around to aid his father, high flames surrounded him from all sides. 

OROG: DAD!   
ALGES: Don't worry about me, just get your moth…   
OROG: NOOOOOO! 

Orog ran towards the cave with tears in his eyes.   
Meanwhile Alges was still surrounded by the high flames. Sweat was pouring down his pelt from the intense heat coming from the inferno. All the sudden a lion walked through the flames. Alges immediately recognized the lion, it was the same one who he encounter a few years ago. 

ALGES: Ogoun…   
OGOUN: I've already told you, call me Eria…I'm just using the name Ogoun, because   
my master instructed me to.   
ALGES: What do you want Eria?   
ERIA: I want to kill you and your family.   
ALGES: Why? Why are you doing this to us?   
ERIA: Oh come-come, you already figured I out…it was the curse that Mwana set on   
you.   
ALGES: Is there anyway to break this curse?   
ERIA: Why should I tell you?   
ALGES: I'm about to die, I want to know?   
ERIA: Only the one who put the curse on you can take it off.   
ALGES: That's it?   
ERIA: Of course not, if by any chance that the cursed, that would be you, kills the one   
who cursed you, namely Mwana, then the curse will also be broken.   
ALGES: Thanks.   
ERIA: Not like it would help you now of course.   
ALGES: Okay, but I have got only one thing to say…   
ERIA: And what is that?   
ALGES: Em ot resolc lwarc…   
ERIA: Oh no you don't… 

Eria quickly collided in battle with Alges, before Alges could even complete the sentence. Alges, not being a fighter, didn't have much luck. Eria scratched Alges everywhere with his hot claws. Eria then knocked Alges off his feet and Alges fell hard to the ground. Eria was about to take Alges' life, when he suddenly stopped. 

ERIA: You know what just occurred to me? Why should I kill you now? When I can   
kill your family first and let you watch.   
ALGES: (weak voice) Leave them alone.   
ERIA: Shut up. 

Eria hit Alges once again. 

ERIA: Before I kill you, you will see the burned bodies of your family. 

Eria disappeared through the flames. Alges tried to get up, but he was to weak.   
Somewhere deep in the cave, which Airami called home, she laid dreaming in deep sleep. She dreamed of the time when she still could see. Everything was beautiful around her. The green grass, the lovely trees. Suddenly everything around her was scorched and in front of her appeared a giant fire. The she started to scream as she went blind again and all went silent as the fire started to speak. 

FIRE: I've taken your eyes, now I will take your life. Including your cub.   
AIRAMI: NO! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!   
FIRE: Do you really think by naming him after the Water God, that he will be protected   
against me? You are both mine. 

Airami heard the far off voice of her son. 

OROG : MOM! WAKE UP! 

Airami eyes sprang open and the thick smell of smoke entered her nostrils. She felt the intense heat on her pelt and realized that she was covered with her own sweat. 

AIRAMI: Orog, what's happening ?   
OROG: We have to get out of here ! The whole place is on fire.   
AIRAMI: Oh my God! Not again. Where is your father ?   
OROG: (starting to cry) He tried to fight off the fire, but the flames consumed him.   
AIRAMI: (starting to cry) No, not my dear Alges...(pulling back the tears) Orog, listen to   
me...get out of here while you still can.   
OROG: I'm not leaving you.   
AIRAMI: Honey, I've lived my life. There is nothing left for me here. You can't risk   
your own life, trying to save mine.   
OROG: You're coming with me.   
AIRAMI: No, I have to fight this battle to the end.   
OROG: Mom, please don't do this.   
AIRAMI: AS YOUR QUEEN, I ORDER YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! 

Orog started to run out of the small cave with his tears blinding him. The smoke started to pour into Orog's lungs and he finally collapsed a few yards away the cave. Meanwhile back in the cave Airami tried her best to fight off the fire. 

AIRAMI : (screaming) COME ON YOU BASTARD, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT. 

Suddenly the fire started to speak. 

FIRE: Are that eager to die?   
AIRAMI: Now that my son is safe from you, I'm welcoming death. Come and get me. 

The fire made its way over to Airami. She roared an earth-shattering roar as the flames started to hit her from every side. She quickly backed off, further into the cave. Trying to escape the intense heat. 

AIRAMI: Come on, are you afraid to fight me yourself. You are a coward, sending the   
flames after me. 

Suddenly Eria came walking through the fire. Although Airami couldn't see him, she could sense something is near her. 

ERIA: A coward?   
AIRAMI: Yes a coward.   
ERIA: You really want to die a slow painful death, don't you?   
AIRAMI: (sarcastically) I'm very scared, but I think your afraid that a blind lioness will   
kill you.   
ERIA: Hah! You can't kill me.   
AIRAMI: There is way to kill fire.   
ERIA: I know, water, but how in the name of Ogoun are you going to kill me with water?   
Wait a minute, don't tell me, you are going say that stupid verse…WRONG! We   
are inside a cave, where water can't touch me.   
AIRAMI: You're wrong, there is another way.   
ERIA: Surprise me.   
AIRAMI: You can stomp it out.   
ERIA: Hah, are you telling me, that you are going to step on me until I die.   
AIRAMI: No, I'm going to do this… 

Suddenly Airami backed off with one great speed, the she turned around and broke the weakened pillar in the middle of the cave with her paw. Everything started to shake and the roof started to fall in. 

ERIA: NOOOOO! 

The entire den caved in with a lot of dust flying everywhere.   
Back in the very dark place, the Master's eyes showed a sign of disappointment. 

MASTER: Idiot…I told him not to toy with them. Obor! Get in here. 

Suddenly a pair of green burning eyes appeared. Obor started to talk in a deep hissing voice. 

OBOR: You called Master.   
MASTER: Eria has failed…continue where he left off and kill them when you get the   
chance.   
OBOR: Right away Master. 

Obor's eerie green eyes disappeared. 

**FINALE' : SURVIVOR**

Alges slowly opened his eyes and only saw the scorched earth around him. He figured that the fire must have died out during the night. Slowly and painfully he got up and headed towards the cave. When he reached the cave, he was almost heartbroken to see that the cave was not there anymore, just a lot of rocks coming out of the opening, which used to be his home. 

ALGES: (sheeding a few tears) No…no, it can't be. My family is…gone. 

All the sudden he heard the voice of his wife. 

AIRAMI: Alges, is that you. 

Alges looked around and saw his wife coming from behind the hill. He was totally filled with joy and quickly ran to his wife and gave her a hug. 

ALGES: I thought I lost you. How did you get out of the cave?   
AIRAMI: I got out through the back entrance.   
ALGES: Back entrance?   
AIRAMI: You know how paranoid I usually am?   
ALGES: Yes.   
AIRAMI: Well one day, I felt a very loose rock in the back of the den. Then I knocked it   
a couple of times and created a nice back entrance. I did just for incase the   
cave would collapse.   
ALGES: And I thought I was smart…but what about Orog? Where is he?   
AIRAMI: I told him to run away…I don't know where he went. But we better go and   
look for him.   
ALGES: No, we mustn't.   
AIRAMI: What do you mean?   
ALGES: Listen, I found a way to break the curse…   
AIRAMI: Really how?   
ALGES: We must find Mwana…   
AIRAMI: I heard he was dead.   
ALGES: No, his not dead…I know he isn't…   
AIRAMI: But where are we going to find him?   
ALGES: There is only person who knows where he went.   
AIRAMI: Who is that?   
ALGES: You'll see. 

And so Airami and Alges set off on their long journey to find Mwana, the only one who could break the curse. The lovely pair set off into the horizon on their quest for freedom from the fire. 

**THE END**

**FINAL WORDS :**

As you can see Airami and Alges did actually survive that terrible fire, and nobody ever knew about it. Will Alges and Airami find Mwana? Will they ever break the curse?   
That is another story…   
So that's the end of another story, I really hoped you enjoyed this one. It took me extra long to write the particular story and I wanted to put a lot of thought into what I was writing. So I hope that you are all happy with another story from my side.   
Make no mistake there will be more stories, and they will come in this year. Well until we meet again…   
Take Care 

-Eben Prentzler. 

This story was started on 6 May, 2000 and finished 24 June, 2000. 

Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of my story,   
please e-mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com 

   [1]: #Prologue
   [2]: #Scene I
   [3]: #Scene II
   [4]: #Scene III
   [5]: #Scene IV
   [6]: #Scene V
   [7]: #Scene VI
   [8]: #Scene VII
   [9]: #Scene VIII
   [10]: #Scene IX
   [11]: #Scene X
   [12]: #Scene XI
   [13]: #Scene XII
   [14]: #Scene XIII
   [15]: #Scene XIV
   [16]: #Scene XV
   [17]: #Scene XVI
   [18]: #Scene XVII
   [19]: #Scene XVIII
   [20]: #Finale



End file.
